


Relenting

by M3mnoch7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- Severus survives, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3mnoch7/pseuds/M3mnoch7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up in St. Mungo's unsure of how he got there, but sure he's missing someone very important. Severus is called to St. Mungo's and is in for the surprise of his life when he discovers Harry believes them to married. What amount of pleading will it take for Severus to give in to Harry's desires, even if they may be fictional, and just start relenting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unfortunate/Fortunate Trip to St. Mungo's

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings HP/SS lovers. I am not new to the Harry Potter Universe, but this is my first fic post. Constructive criticism and praise are welcome. 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> Goes without saying that all mistakes are my own and I hold no claim to the HP Universe, only the plot I created below. If you do not enjoy the love of two men, please stop reading from here on out. For the rest of you please enjoy, comment, and Kudo.

The hospital room is bright and cold as Harry opens his eyes to the piercing light. Groaning at the onslaught, Harry brings his arm over his eyes to take most of the blast. "Mr. Potter you're finally awake. I'll go and fetch the Med-wizard shall I," a healer informs Harry Potter as he attempts to sit up and assess his situation.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Black robes billowing behind him, Severus Snape walks down one of the many hallways of St. Mungo's not even sure why he has been summoned in regards to Harry Potter, yet again. His Potter watching days were over. They ended with the war. Along with his long overdue obsession with Lily Potter, due to his guilt over her passing or perhaps his own loss of innocence. He fulfilled his oath through her son. He fought bravely and for the right side. His past is behind him now. He owed Potter nothing and yet he is currently walking the hallways of St. Mungo's for Potter nonetheless.  
It's not that Severus hates the boy, at least not any more. They have come to terms and found their common ground, let bygones be bygones. But even though Severus did not hate the boy, he had no great love for him either, which is why he found it peculiar that he was still in the habit of caring for the boy's well-being.  
"Ah, Mr. Snape you've finally arrived," the Med-wizard said as soon as Severus finally arrived at the right room.  
Upon hearing the name Snape through the open door, Harry stops struggling with the healer and looks toward the door to see a very familiar and comforting sight. Immediately throwing off the covers of the infirmary bed, Harry walks to where both the Med-wizard and Severus are standing, pausing in the doorway to exclaim an exhausted, "Severus."  
Severus turns when he hears his name and Harry runs the rest of the space between himself and Severus. He forces himself into Severus's arms, then holds him tightly. Harry nuzzles into Severus's neck and whispers, "Severus". Severus and the Med-wizard share a look of bafflement. Severus looks down to Harry unsure, then pats his left shoulder twice. "Potter, are you feeling quite alright?" Severus asks. Harry pulls back to look at Severus, relief in his eyes and all over his face before planting a quick kiss to Severus’s lips, "I'm fine Severus, I just missed you is all," Harry replies before going back to squeezing Severus and breathing in the familiar scent of herbs and musk. Flabbergasted Severus tenses and stares at the Med-wizard. "Mr. Potter, would you mind going back into your room with the healer," the Med-wizard requests. Harry pulls back again and looks into Severus's eyes confusion and fear on his face, ignoring the Med-wizard completely. Severus looks towards the Med-wizard once more before turning back to Harry. "Potter," Severus starts, but stops once Harry flinches, "Harry", he tries again softly, "Could you please listen to the healer? I will be right here and when we are done I will join you," Severus finishes. Harry still looks unsure, but eventually concedes. Kissing Severus once more on the cheek he turns back and allows the healer, now standing by the door, to take him back to his bed.  
Severus immediately turns back to the Med-wizard once the door is shut.  
"What happened? What's wrong with him?" Severus demands in a hushed whispered.  
"I am not sure how to word this so forgive me for my brazenness. He believes you two are married and have been for quite some time. When he woke an hour ago, he was calling for you and refused treatment till we sent word of his whereabouts, thinking you'd be furious with him. Mr. Potter has holes in his memory as if he had been obliviated, but he also has additions such as your relationship. We are not sure where the divide is. He has both magical and muggle memories. He called me doctor till he saw my wand. However, the weirdest part is we are not sure how he got here in the first pace. A healer came in the room to check up on a patient during her rounds and found him instead," the Med-wizard finished.  
"So, you are telling me that Potter...believes us to be married," Severus asked softly disbelieving and ignoring the rest of the comments completely.  
"Yes," the Med-Wizard replied gently.  
"And this may be due to false memories being implanted in his mind."  
"Yes."  
Severus stood there in disbelief for a moment before turning towards the door and retching the door open. Harry grinned widely upon Severus's entry.  
"Severus," Harry said happily.  
Severus pauses before reaching the bed takes a deep breath and sits on the chair nearest the bed. Schooling his face and voice before asking, "What happened Potter?"  
Harry turns, sitting on the side edge of the bed, and looks down at his the hands he placed in his lap. He is about to respond when he notices the eager faces of the healers, "May I please speak to my husband alone?" Harry asks fiercely. Severus is clearly tense and Harry believes it is due to the healers presence rather than the awkwardness of the bizarre situation. To their credit, the healers do not immediately respond.  
"Leave us, I will alert you should anything of consequence happen during your absence," Severus states with an authoritative voice.  
The healers nod and take their leave. As soon as the door shuts, Harry begins to speak.  
"I don't know what happened. I just woke up here," Harry says to Severus softly all fierceness having left.  
"So, you remember nothing?" Severus responds disappointed.  
Harry smiles shyly at his lap then turns to takes Severus's hand in his.  
"Well, not nothing."  
Harry climbs out of bed and into Severus's lap.  
"I remember how much I love you," Harry leans down for a kiss and Severus turns away.  
"Potter," Severus says tersely. Harry flinches and reaches around Severus's shoulders holds him tightly resting his head on his arm and turns his head so he can have a proper look at Severus.  
"I'm sorry don't be mad with me. I really don't know what happened," Harry mumbles into his arm and begins to cry, tears streaming down his face as he tries to portray how apologetic he is. Severus, having gotten to know Potter since the war, was beyond baffled by Harry's behavior. Even standing beside the caskets of Remus and Tonks, he did not shed a tear, though his was clearly distraught. There was no denying Harry's natural need to be an overly emotional Gryffindor, but this was too much.  
"I know I should have never let this happen... that I have shamed you with my helpless... but I don't know how it happened. I really do try to keep constant vigilance..." Harry is full on sobbing and can't speak anymore. He pulls Severus closer and cries into his shoulder. Severus just sits there with Harry on his lap not knowing what he should do or how to console the boy.  
Severus begins to gently trying to peel Harry off, "Potter," he says softly. Surprisingly, Harry removes himself from Severus's lap.  
"No, Severus please stop calling me Potter. You stopped calling me that along time ago. You don't call me that anymore only when you are really angry with me. I know I worried you and I'm sorry please," Harry pleaded desperately falling to his knees and grasping Severus hands tightly in his own, his eyes slightly red rimmed. Severus doesn't know what to do when looking into the green eye he knows so well, in pain and anguish.  
Several moments of silence pass as Severus and Harry look into each other eyes. The silence is broken by anxious yelling coming from outside the door. Pulling his hands out of Harry's grasp Severus requests, "P-Harry can you... can you wait here for a moment?"  
"Severus I..." Harry begins as he tries to grasp Severus's hand again.  
"Harry please," Severus asks again laying a hand a top Harry's.  
Harry simply nods.  
Severus rises from his chair and leaves Harry kneeling on the floor.  
Once Severus shuts the door, he is bombarded by, "Harry! Harry?" As Severus turns towards the voice coming down the hall, he is attacked by the sight of harried Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
"Harry! Harry! Oh, Professor. Do you know where Harry is?" Hermione asks breathlessly once she and Ron reach him.  
Severus swallowed thickly and before he is able to answer the door behind him opens to reveal Harry standing at the door. "Harry! Oh, there you are," Hermione bellows in relief as she hugs Harry as tightly as she can. "You gave us a right scare there mate," Ron adds as he slaps Harry on the back affectionately.  
Harry tenses and looks to Severus.  
"Severus, who are these people?"  
Severus is again shocked speechless as he stares at Harry.  
"Pot-Harry you do not recognize the faces of your best friends?"  
Both Hermione and Ron take a step back shocked speechless as well.  
"Best, best friends, are you sure?" Harry asks skeptically as he looks from Hermione to Ron.  
"Harry, mate you mean you don't remember us?" Ron inquires.  
Harry shies away towards Severus.  
Severus sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, "Harry, I asked you to stay inside the room."  
"Sorry Severus, I heard my name so I..."  
"It's fine. Now, please, go back inside. I will be with you in a moment."  
"You can't tell him what to do, he can stay here if he likes," Ron interrupts vehemently.  
Harry simply looks at Ron as if he is mad and walks back into the room and shuts the door. Severus places a silencing charm on the door.  
"If only he was this obedient as a student," Severus laments.  
"Sir, what's going on? What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione asks tentatively.  
"I am not entirely sure Miss Granger. I have been informed that Mr. Potter's memories have been tampered with."  
Hermione gasps and Ron pales.  
"He has holes in his memory, in addition to some new additions, specifically he believes," Severus takes a deep breath, "He believes us to be married."  
"What? That's bollocks! You two hate each other!"  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley. However, Harry and I no longer hate each other as you so eloquently put it. We came to a mutual understanding sometime after the war."  
"Who cares about that, he thinks he's married to you! Harry's not even gay!"  
"That is not the point Mr. Weasley. This is a very delicate situation, Mr Potter's memory has been tampered with and you throwing a temper tantrum on behalf of your friend is in no way helpful."  
"He's right Ron, Harry believes what Professor Snape is saying to be true, we can't just tell him it's not, we could permanently damage his mind, do you remember Lockheart?" Hermione reprimanded.  
"Yeah, but he did that to himself. He deserved what he got," Ron defended.  
"And as you recall, to this day the fraudulent fool of a man never regained his memories," Severus interrupted.  
"I bet you're enjoying this. Harry at your beck and call, bending over for you whenever the hell you want..." Ron accused.  
Severus face become hard set and the beginnings uncontrollable rage began to emerge, "I suggest you keep your vile comments to yourself Mr. Weasley if you don't want to..."  
"Severus," Harry called softly from the door.  
"Yes, P-," Severus closes his eyes in frustration, "Harry, what do you want?"  
"I just wanted to know when we might be able to go home."  
"You can't go home with that bastard."  
"Ron," Hermione interjected.  
"How dare you speak to my husband that way. Just, who do you think you are?" Harry passionately walks into the hallway to face Ron.  
"Harry please," Hermione says trying to get between them.  
"No," Harry states turning away from Hermione Harry continues, "Severus, who are these people? What makes them think they can talk to you like this?" turning towards Ron, "He has an Order of Merlin..."  
"Harry," Severus says exasperated.  
"Severus. People shouldn't be able to speak to you however they like."  
"Why are you defending him?"  
"Why shouldn't I defend my husband?"  
"Harry, go back in the room."  
"Severus," Harry says firmly and stands his ground.  
"Harry," Severus says sternly.  
With a puff of air, Harry concedes after throwing a glare at Ron and walks back into the room. Severus shuts the door behind him.  
"You can't do this," Ron exclaimed turning to Severus.  
"Ron, shut up," Hermione interrupts shocking Ron, "Harry isn't going to get better from you yelling at Professor Snape, the man he thinks he loves, you are just going to make him hate us and that will get us nowhere."  
"At least you are speaking with some sense Miss Granger," Severus said turning away from Ron completely, "The healers say they found him in St. Mungo's, he was not admitted. Surely you would have noticed his absence."  
"You're right Professor. Harry's been missing for a week or so. And before that he was pretty much distant and aloof. We all thought that maybe he just needed some space, but..."  
"He must have been taken from his home then. Is he staying at Grimmauld place?"  
"No. It's been hard for him, since it reminds him of Sirius, so he had been renting a flat somewhere at the edge of London," Ron provided.  
Severus glances toward Ron, "I believe we should try and be gentle with Potter. He is still as emotional as ever. I do not believe trying to convince Mr. Potter of the truth right away is a good idea. However, I will try and convince him to return with you to the Burrow. I will tell him I have a mission to complete and want him to be taken care of due to this... ordeal. During that time, I will try to investigate what has happened to him and how we may be able to reverse it."  
Hermione looks at Ron sternly with the promise of trouble.  
"Professor. I'm sorry I overreacted and I should have known you would never enjoy having Harry as company," Ron confessed.  
Hermione rolls her eyes and makes a face of defeat.  
"That is not true Mr Weasley, Harry is perfectly adequate company when he wants to be," Severus states as he pushes past a surprised Hermione and Ron on his way to the door behind them.  
Harry leaps off his bed and into Severus's arms, after Severus closes the door behind him.  
"Can we go home now?" He asks when he pulls back to look at Severus.  
"Harry, I need you to go home with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, rather Hermione and Ron."  
"What? No," Harry pulls out of Severus's arms completely, "Why? Why can't we go home together?" Harry persists.  
"Harry I have a mission that I need to complete and I don't feel it's safe to leave you at home alone, especially after this... debacle I need to know you are safe with people I trust," Severus uses his right hand to cup Harry's cheek.  
"Can you do this for me?"  
"But," Harry resumes hugging Severus, "I don't want to be separated from you, not again," Harry ended softly.  
Severus rubs Harry's back, "It will only be for a little while, I promise to come get you as soon as possible," Severus leans back, "Please do this for me. It would put my mind at ease."  
Harry releases a breath he had been holding on to, "Alright." Harry leans forward and rest his head upon Severus's chest.  
"How long will you be gone?" Harry whispers his voice muffled through the Potion Master's robes.  
"About three days."  
Harry tilts his head up, "That long."  
"Yes... I'm sorry."  
"Its not your fault."  
Harry lifts himself on his toes and kisses Severus full on the lips, he lifts his arms around Severus's neck for leverage. Severus does not respond. Harry attempts to deepen the kiss, but Severus keeps his lips sealed, while Harry attempts to coax them open.  
Suddenly, Severus pulls out of reach.  
"I believe that's enough of that," holding both Harry's shoulders at arms length away. Harry looks offended.  
"I am not going to be gone forever," Severus says in an attempt to pacify the angry boy before him.  
"I know, but that won’t stop me from missing you."  
Severus kisses Harry on the top of his head.  
"We will see each other soon."  
Harry exits the room in front of Severus.  
"That was easy," Ron mutters after Harry walks past.  
"I worked as a spy for over 20 years, under a living Voldemort for many of those years. Getting Potter to concede to my wishes is hardly a difficult task, since I am no longer his most hated professor and he is irreparably infatuated with me," Severus responds with a drawl.  
A healer at an oval desk asks, "Ready to be discharged Mr. Potter."  
"Yes."  
As the healer goes through the process of having Harry released, Harry turns to Severus and mutters, "I don't know why people still insist on calling me Potter when they very well know that my last name is Snape now," Harry complained. Severus simply pales and turns away. 

-___-


	2. What To Do With Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus tries to deal with Harry one way and of course it meets resistance.

Things were downright awkward at the Burrow. Since Harry remembered no one, there wasn't really much to talk about. Regardless, Harry didn't want to do much of anything. Other than sleep, shower, and eat, Harry sat in front of the back porch, waiting for the door to swing and admit his beloved Potions Master. 

"I can't believe this. I've lost my best friend to Snape, Professor Snape," Ron said bewildered. 

"Oh Ron, stop being such a child. You haven't lost Harry to anyone. He's simply suffering from memory loss and other things..." Hermione trailed off as she glanced at Harry sitting a fair distance away staring at the back door again.

"I know that, you know logically, but its still hard. He doesn't want to do anything, but wait, 'wait for Severus'. He just sits in front of the back door like a broken krump, like he has for the past two days." 

Ron shuffles on his feet. 

"I asked him you know," Ron eventually looks up at Hermione. 

"Why Severus? Do you know what he said?" 

Hermione shakes her head, having no clues as to what Ron could possibly say. 

" 'He's my knight in shining armor' he told me smiling like an idiot. It took everything in me not to laugh in his face." 

Hermione, currently biting her lip to keep herself from laughing, gave another glance to the boy sitting in front of a door like a loyal house pet. 

"He said Severus saved him from himself, seriously what a load of bollocks." 

Hermione looks thoughtful and remembers a conversation with Harry about fair tales and whether Harry and herself would find their corresponding prince or princess. Hermione now realizes that Harry had never really talked about a preference for a princess. He mentioned it would be nice for someone to save him for a change. He was tired and sincerely over the whole damsel in distress business, but he wouldn't mind the happy ever after portion.

"Well that's not entirely false, after the war, Severus and Harry spent a lot of time together, forgiving each other, learning the truth about each other, and then later becoming friends of sorts. It was even in the daily prophet, the one time they went to the leaky cauldron together." 

"But that doesn't mean that Severus saved him. We were all there for him after the war, especially Ginny."

Hermione internal flinched, knowing the Harry and Ginny topic is still a sore topic for Ron. 

"But Harry didn't want us, or Ginny, not when it came to the war. He only felt comfortable talking to Severus about the war."

Ron looked thoughtful before supplying, "It’s those memories he showed Harry. I don't know what he saw, but whatever it was it changed him, and what he thought of Severus." 

"Severus's role in the war was a part of that as well. None of us knew he was risking his life day in and day out for us, for Harry, and without him I don't believe we would have won the war. Severus relayed valuable information, while still playing faithful servant to Voldemort. Harry, more than any of us, truly knows what that meant. He saw what Voldemort did from Voldemort's own eyes remember. Voldemort wasn't really forgiving to those who failed him, and he really wasn't much kinder to those who didn't." 

"I know, I know, but Severus and Harry, in a relationship, together. I mean come on Hermione." 

"It doesn't matter what we think, it only matter what Harry thinks. Severus is an honorable man and if Harry truly loves him, I won't stand in his way, as if I could." 

"But..." 

"Don't Ron. Harry's mind has been tampered with. This is very serious and very delicate situation. We can't contradict what he believes to be true. It could cause permanent damage to try and force him to understand. It's better we put our energies toward finding the bastard who did this to him." 

"You're right. You're always right." 

Hermione with a cheeky smile replied, "I know." 

Ron gives Hermione a light slap on the arm and they both begin to laugh. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking through the wild bush before the burrow, Severus was furious. He read book after book and could not pinpoint exactly what he was looking for. 'The mind is not a book' he once told Potter and looking at it from that concept, it was not as easy as one would believe. It was as if someone was able to rip out a few sheets then add some others. Harry's situation was as hopeless as it once was. Though Severus knew many of the options and paths they might take. It was not as simple as it seemed. Further tampering with Harry's mind may not yield positive results and could result in further, more permanent damage. 

They needed to find the person responsible for the tampering as difficult as it might be. Only they could speak on what they had done and aid in figuring out how it might be reversed or even repressed. As Severus continued to walk towards the front door, he was not entirely sure of what to do with Potter. He could not very well pretend to be his husband forever, but yet he did not want to hurt the boy either. He had told him three days and from the owls he received from Granger, Potter was waiting with baited breath for his return. Forced separation would likely result in Potter revolting in some over dramatic over emotional manner. Thus, he was currently at the Burrow to pick the child up, after first visiting the boy's home for a second time to pickup a few choice items, such as clothing, the boy's broom, and his wand, which Severus was surprised to find. 

After performing the spell to see what was recently cast, Severus was not any closer to figuring out what had happened. It seemed Potter was only performing everyday spells, no defense spells or curses that may hint toward abduction or a duel being fought. Turning over the apartment lead to nothing as nothing was really there meaning Grimmauld place was most likely a better place to search. Speaking with Granger and Weasley, Severus had only ascertained Potter was behaving oddly for about a week and Severus himself could not fill in the gaps since the boy had chose not to visit that week. Severus needed more time to figure out what he was going to do about Potter and returning the boy to his original state. Perhaps speak to the boy's neighbors or some of the professors that remained at Hogwarts. Even key shops in the alley may give some clue as to what brought on the odd behavior, before the abduction. He hoped the boy's broom would be distraction enough Severus thought as he opens the door to the Weasley home. Within seconds he is hit with the lithe body of Harry Potter, being thoroughly smothered and crushed under the weight of a tight hug. 

"Potter, please control yourself," Severus says sternly before being kissed with fervor. Severus tenses and before he can even pry Harry off, they are wrenched apart by Ronald Weasley. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry asks anger clearly in his voice. 

Ron is about to retort when Severus steps in. 

"Potter perhaps some decorum is necessary when in public." 

Harry turns his anger towards Severus, "Why? Why should we have to hide our love from others? What right do they have to keep us apart? Or condemn us to silence?" 

Severus shocked by the passion in Harry's voice almost looses his ability to retort.

"That is not the point Potter and you know it." 

Harry pouts, but says nothing else due to the stern look Severus send his way. 

Severus turns towards Ron and asks, "Where are your parents?" 

Still looking at Harry with a bewildered expression Ron answers, "Dad's at the ministry, but I think mom's upstairs dealing with the attic." 

"And Granger?" 

"With her parents in Australia." 

"Right, go find your mother and bring her into the kitchen. Harry and I will be waiting here for your return." 

Ron looks skeptically between the two. Thinking they will mostly likely be at it by the time he returns. 

"I promise not to rob Potter of his innocence while you're away," Severus states sarcastically noticing the red heads hesitation. 

"You shouldn't make promises you don't intend to keep Severus or at least I hold to no promises" Harry says with a wide grin on his face. 

"Potter," Severus says angrily and Harry looks away. Severus turns back towards Ron. "Go!" he yells and Ron leaves at full speed to fetch his mother. 

Severus sighs once Ron is out of the kitchen and takes a seat on the nearest chair. Harry makes to follow and sit in Severus lap, before his bottom even touches Severus's body he finds himself on the floor. 

"You can't still be mad with me?" Harry asks with incredulity dripping from his voice. 

Severus does not reply and keep his face blank, facing forward. 

"Of course you can, its you," Harry remarks before sitting next to Severus legs on the floor instead of seating himself at the table. After a few seconds, he leans his head on Severus's legs and when Severus does not remove him he smiles at his small victory. 

Suddenly Ron bursts into the room, upon finding both Severus and Harry clothed and seated, he visibly relaxes. Harry and Severus mirror each other with a raised an eyebrow Ron's direction causing Ron to shuffled his feet and look away as Molly Weasley enters moments later. 

"Hello Severus, I hope all is well. Would you like some tea?" Molly asked smiling brightly. 

"Shit!" Harry exclaims suddenly. 

Perturbed Severus hisses, "Watch your language Potter." 

"I forgot to ask if you wanted tea or something. I'm sorry," Harry says looking downcast. 

"I always forget my manners," he says more to himself than to any one else in the room. He quickly rises to make some. 

"Molly, is there somewhere we can speak? Privately?" Severus says ignoring Harry completely as he walks toward Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course," she replies without hesitation. 

Severus rose to follow Molly Weasley from the room and into one of the rooms on the lower floor. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as the door closed Severus placed a silencing charm on the door. 

"The situation has not changed. I have found nothing to alleviate Potter's situation." 

"I figured, since you wanted to speak alone." 

"Molly...what should I do? He thinks us married. I know he will not allow me to leave him here for much longer and I am not sure I can pull off this facade for very long." 

"Severus, you and Harry have come to terms correct?" 

Severus nodded. 

"Then go from there. Try and form a friendship. Treat him kindly. He will appreciate it more than compliments and showers of presents. He believes he loves you, and from what I have heard, it is for your true personality, your snarkiness, your blunt honesty, and your fierce passion for justice. He believes he knows you and he is in love with that person. He doesn't seem to expect much more than your presence." 

"You're wrong Molly. He does expect more, much more." 

Molly Weasley blushes. 

"Severus, do you... are you attracted to males?" 

"I have no particular preference for either sex, both have their advantages." 

"And Harry?" 

It Severus's turn to have his cheeks tint. 

"Well, that's neither here nor there." 

"Isn't it. I am guessing you are here to fulfill your promise to Harry and take him home to Spinner's End with you." 

"Yes, but..." 

"There are no butts Severus. Either you are attracted to Harry or not." Molly says with a playful smile on her face. 

"Well, Potter isn't ugly, but I am not attracted to children." 

"Harry is not a child and you know that. It has been a while since he was seventeen." 

"But he is a child in my eyes. I am the age his father would have been had he lived. If I had been a father..." 

"Harry is a person Severus, an adult. He has his own mind and his own emotions. He is not subject to the normal, otherwise we would not have needed a seventeen year old to win a war. Even though I hate to admit it, Harry has had to grow up faster than his peers. He is mature and sure of himself, maybe not of his future, but of himself." 

"I can't very well pursue an actual relationship with him Molly or are you forgetting that Potter's mind has been tampered with." 

"I haven't forgotten, but we do have to make do with what we have." 

"Harry believes us married for many years, not newlyweds. What am I to do what the boy wishes to join me in bed, to have the relationship that most married couples do." 

"Severus...there are many ways to love a person. It does not have to be sexual and unless you plan to lock him up somewhere, you plan to play along for the foreseeable future and hope we can find a solution soon." 

"You are not being helpful Molly." 

"Really? Because I thought Harry was an adult and capable of making his own choices, as are you. You have to have more faith in him. He will not blame you for what takes place and you never know, he may just enjoy it." Molly says calmly.

At that Molly leaves the room and heads towards the kitchen. After taking sometime to relax and force calm, Severus follows. As Severus enters the kitchen, he is still plague by the difficult situation he has found himself in, which distracts him from the small spread laid out before him on the small kitchen table. 

" I hope you don't mind Mrs. Weasley. I just wanted to make something for Severus, since I know he hasn't eaten yet." 

Molly smiles. "Not at all dear. And how many time have I asked you to call me Molly," Molly ends with mock discipline as she exits the room dragging Ron with her leaving the two men alone. 

Harry blushes. "Sorry Molly," Harry calls after her. 

"And how is it that you know I haven't eaten Potter," Severus asks unbelieving. 

Harry looks taken aback, "Because I know you Severus. When you are on to something, you pour your whole heart into and rarely take time for much else." 

It was Severus's turn to be taken aback by the truth in Harry's statement. 

"Well good to know you've learned something from the time in our marriage," Severus states before sitting at the table to his favorite finger foods after a period of fasting: light sandwiches, biscuits, and fruit. Harry grins and begins to ready Severus's plate and tea. After he's finishes and Severus begins to eat, Harry hangs back not know whether Severus would like his company or not after the distance he's been feeling due to their early tiff and the hospital situation. Severus reaches for his tea and notices Harry's distance. 

"Are you expecting me to eat all of this alone?" Severus asks with an eyebrow raised. 

"N-no, of course not," Harry responds nervously before taking a seat next to Severus. Harry starts to tentatively make a plate for himself when Severus turns towards him and offers him a sandwich at mouth height. Harry blushes and takes a bite of the sandwich in Severus hand. 

Severus simply holds the sandwich, while Harry takes bite after bite. When Harry's done, he licks the crumbs from Severus's fingers. Looking up at Severus, he attempts to take it further by licking to Severus's knuckle then in between the index and middle finger. Severus pretends to be unaffected and calmly pulls his hand back, while his nether regions tell a different story. 

They continue to eat in silence. When finished, Severus spells the plate to wash and put themselves away. Severus then turns to Harry and kisses his forehead. 

"Thank you," he says before rising and walking towards the back door. Harry extremely happy is off on cloud nine and doesn't see Severus waiting by the door. 

"Do you wish to stay here?" Severus asks sarcastically, successfully pulling Harry from his daydream. He quickly stands to follow. 

"Wait, before you ask I have everything I need and will not need you to bring me back," Harry interrupts, before Severus gets a chance to speak causing Severus to close his already undignified open mouth and Harry to smirk in victory. 

Severus chooses to ignore his smugness and walks through the door. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the living room of Spinner's End, Harry and Severus stand looking at each other thoughtfully. The moment is ended when Severus instructs, "Have a seat, Pot,” Severus takes a deep breath, "Harry." 

At hearing Harry, the boy relaxes into the seat behind him.

“How do you feel Harry? Are you in any pain?”

“No, no pain. I am fine. The healers did their jobs.”

Severus is confused as to how Harry’s mind could have endure such mental torment and be fine. However, he is also curious as to the memories Harry now has and how far can he push Harry. The boy has lost none of his aggressive behavior, so how should he approach the boy? How feasible is it that Harry will keep his distance? Or Severus just simply avoiding him, now that Harry was in his home. 

"How was your time with the Weasley's?" 

"It was ok. I found out that there are seven children, though I mainly saw Ron," Harry makes a face at his mention of his former best friend. 

"I liked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley though; they are kind and caring people. I also saw Hermione a lot, but I like her. I think you would too. She's very smart." 

"Some would say the brightest witch of your age."

"She's also just easy to talk to."

"That would make sense, since she is capable of accepting situations and moving forward," Severus responded trying to keep the conversation two sided. 

Harry smiles and continues. "I only met two other children a girl named Ginny, who was awkward around me. Though, she was nice when we spoke, but it was no more than hello or how are you," Harry added giving Severus a knowing look. Severus was currently contemplating Harry's relationship with the redheaded vixen and from what he remembered they had broke things off more than a year ago for reasons he never sough to know. Now, wishing he had. 

Harry continued interrupting Severus's thoughts on the matter, "I also met George. He is very weird, but in a good way. Since he owns a joke shop, I don't think you would be very fond of him." 

"I get along with George Weasley just fine. He may indulge in pranks a bit too much, but there is no disputing his intelligence." 

Harry nods as Severus continues his odd interrogation. 

"Did you remember anything of importance whilst I was away?" 

"No, I'm sorry," He reveals crestfallen. 

"I knew you would ask, so I put my mind to the task. I even tried the meditation thing you showed me once."

Severus frowns when he hears this, but presses on to more important matters. 

"What exactly do you remember Harry?" 

"I remember my horrid cousin and his horrible parents, attending Hogwarts- the castle really and not much else. I know I must have taken classes and I know you taught me and McGonagall. I remember defeating Voldemort, reconciling with you, forgiving you, falling in love with you, marrying you, you and I fuc-" 

"That's quite enough," Severus interrupts ignoring the smirk on Harry face for the second time. 

Severus winds up for another question when Harry suddenly vacates his chair and relocates himself to Severus's. Severus looks up when Harry plants himself on his lap. He raises an eyebrow in question when Harry looks down after linking his arms around Severus’s shoulders. 

"I remember how insatiable you were when we first married. I'm pretty sure you took me whenever and wherever, on as many surfaces as possible," Harry continued scooting closer, so their cocks were touching. Severus looks away and stares at Harry's chest as Harry begins to move his hips in swirling motion. 

"I remember the feel of your cock when it's inside me, filling me in ways I could never dream of," Harry tilts his head down for a kiss and Severus pushes Harry far back enough from his lap to keep their groins apart. 

Harry face is filled with disappointment when he asks, "How long are you going to deny me? Just so I know. I thought you'd forgive me by now for the hospital thing. I really don't know what happened or how I got there, please," Harry whines then makes an attempt to resume where he left off. Severus suddenly stands gently giving Harry time to find his footing, "Come, I'll show you to your room." Harry falters, "What do you mean my room?" 

Severus turns around to face Harry and he continues, "Aren't we sleeping together like always?" 

"Harry," Severus says exasperated.

"Don't Harry me Severus. Why should I sleep in a different room? In an empty bed, alone, even when you are angry with me you still let me to share your bed and even an opportunity to make it up to you when you're feeling generous. You hate sleeping alone," Severus looks taken aback and struggles with what to do next. Somehow the boy has learned more than he thought possible in the short amount of time they had spent together after their reconciliation. Or whomever implanted the memories knew Severus well enough to guess at particular truths. 

"Perhaps it's best if..." 

"It can be best, if we are sleeping separately. I let the decorum shite slide when we were around others. I know you hate public displays of affection," Harry says then looking away mutters to himself, "Or displays of affection at all." 

"But I can't take it anymore. Why are you being distant with me? Pushing me away, refusing me at every turn. You can't still be mad at me over the hospital incident. I don't even know how I got there! Plus how many times can I apologies, verbally that is," Harry ends smirking salaciously his mind temporarily distracted. 

Even though Severus's face does not give away his internal war, Harry is not fooled by the calm facade. "Let me lie with you tonight, please. I won't say you'll feel better in the morning, but at least you won't be alone." 

Severus starts walking towards the stairs to the upper level bedrooms and Harry follows. They pass the room intended for Harry and Severus stops. 

"I am not," Harry begins, but Severus interrupts, "Get your night clothes and meet me down the the hall." 

Harry smiles and does as he's told. A few minutes later, both Harry and Severus are in the master bedroom lying together nearly touching in the center of a queen sized bed. 

"Good night, Severus." 

"Good night, Harry."


	3. Avoiding Potter's Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is made available by my wonderfully amazing beta KTT2123. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Also recognition and thanks to the following people who commented (chapter 2) Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson, litjunkie, Prince'sLover, icis182, KT, Kendra dhyanna, (chapter 1) SSDSnape, Veronica, Irissiell, KTT2123, Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson and to the people who left kudos Candy_sunrise, littlebird262, yorunokijihime, wandmaker, DustyTears, nerdygrl97, Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson, Mystic33, Pandadota, Yepa, 00Q007Narry, KTT2123, LaceMaker, bralexiel, MozzyMuss, jhera35, Krissielee, litjunkie, Cloelia, and SSDSnape as well as 35 guests.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Severus attempts to avoid Harry's sexual advances, attempts.

The next morning Severus wakes up to the unfamiliar feeling of a warm body spooning his side. Severus opens his eyes to see Harry holding him tightly across the chest. After a few moments, Severus realizes he is pressed against a very warm, very naked body, with a head on his shoulder. The boy had somehow lost his clothing during the night. When Severus tries to put distance between himself and the boy, Harry begins to stir. After rubbing his eyes, Harry notices Severus staring at him and pushes up for a morning kiss that Severus does not deny. 

"Morning Severus, I'll go make some breakfast," Harry says rising from the bed naked and grabbing his clothes from the floor on the way out. Severus's eyes follow the young and lithe body's exit. 

Once the door shuts, Severus begins to think of ways to spurn Harry's advances. Harry may want him now, Severus reasons, but what happens when the boy regains his memories and believes Severus had taken advantage of the situation? Ronald Weasley's words of him being glad to have a willing and submissive body come to mind. Severus is not willing to succumb to Harry's advances only to have the whole thing blow up in his face like a rotten batch of Neville Longbottom's incompetent attempts at potions. Then again, this is the first time in a long time that he is able to share his bed and his home with someone he trusts. And even though he hates to admit it, he does trust Harry to a certain extent. But how can he take advantage of the boy regardless of how willing he is, his mind has been tampered with. And the tampering is what’s causing Potter to be so compliant and essentially a whore for Severus's cock. Just the thought of Harry under him writhing and panting like a wanton whore fills Severus's cock, forcing him to rise and get ready for the day, starting with a long warm shower. 

Severus comes downstairs to the smell of bacon. "I know you don't favor bacon much, but you didn't get groceries while I was away. Eat this for now and I'll go down to the muggle market later on today before dinner," Harry says as he finishes off breakfast with coffee, eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Severus doesn't comment as he takes a seat at the table and allows Harry to, once again, ready his plate. After Harry has his own plate made, he sits beside Severus. As they begin to finish off their breakfast Harry asks, "So...what is on your schedule for today?" 

"Nothing to concern yourself with Potter." 

"Ugh, really are you seriously still angry?" Harry blurts out in a disbelieving tone. Severus pauses with his coffee in hand and turns so he is directly facing Harry, then he kisses the boy on the cheek causing Harry to giggle. 

"No, I am not angry with you," Severus replies as he runs his right hand through Harry’s hair. 

"Ok," Harry returns with the touch of a smile, "Can you call me Harry then?" 

"Of course." 

Severus holds the Gryffindor’s cheek and softly kisses his lips, "Harry, I will come with you to the town market. I don't want you going anywhere alone… not for a while," Severus adds after seeing the defiant look on Harry's face. 

Harry kisses Severus lightly on the lips as he concedes, "Fine, but I get to dress you." Then, he rises from the table and begins to tend to the dishes. Severus tenses, but does nothing else as he finishes off his breakfast. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that day Severus finds Harry in his bedroom going through the closet and drawers. 

"Is there a reason why you are rummaging through my personal belongings Harry?" Severus ends with sarcasm. 

"Well Severus," Harry shoots back, "I would not be rummaging in here at all had you not removed all of my personal items to the other room, Severus." 

Remembering the fact that Harry thinks them married, Severus decides to let the argument go and apologies. "I'm sorry, I should have put those back myself," Severus says feigning guilt. 

"It's no problem," Harry replies with a smile. "I'm almost done. I don't really have much stuff anyway," Harry finishes as he hands Severus the outfit he has selected- a casual light grey button up shirt and dark navy slacks. Severus gives Harry a hard look and Harry looks back unshaken. "Please," he adds as he moves closer to Severus. Severus takes the outfit and turns toward the bathroom to get dressed. 

When Severus returns he finds Harry fully dressed to go to the muggle market in dark blue jeans and an emerald green button up shirt.  
"Well, don't you look smart," Harry states as he walks up to Severus stopping barely a foot away. 

"Don't get cheeky with me," Severus says looking down at him as he approaches. 

"And what will you do if I don't stop, will you punish me?" Harry asks cheekily, looking up at Severus through his lashes. Severus, taken aback, almost blushes before he schools his face and pushes past Harry towards the door. Harry exhales a quick sigh before following Severus. 

As they walked along the path to the muggle market, Harry decides the quiet is too much and attempts to initiate easy conversation.  
“How have you been eating since I was at the hospital?” Harry asks. Severus raises a brow. “The kitchen’s essentially empty,” Harry states curious since he knows Severus has a tendency to let himself go when he is absorbed with work or worry. 

“I survived before we married. I am quite sure I can survive a short period of your absence,” Severus retorts callously without thought as to how Harry will view his answer when they are supposed to be married lovers. 

“Oh.” The dejected sound in Harry’s voice reminds Severus of his spousal duties of caring how the other feels. 

“That does not mean that I did not miss you and was not fraught with worry over your disappearance.” 

Harry stops in place, sadness in his eyes when he says, “I’m sorry.” For what has to be the thousandth time, Severus thinks. 

“Harry,” Severus sighs as he stops beside his husband. “You have nothing to apologize for. The person who took you will be sorry once I find him or her and demonstrate what happens to those who cross me and steal my prized possessions.” 

Harry looks up surprised and smiles, then resumes walking. Severus follows, not far behind.  
“We need marmalade. We ran out,” Harry comments as he reaches the muggle grocery store.  
Severus picks up on the comment and asks, “How did you... How is it that you know I like marmalade Harry?” 

“Well, you do eat it every day with toast, except for today, since we had none,” Harry responds reaching the aisle for marmalade. 

“Hmm,” Severus answers thoughtfully. His thoughts are going to the person who implanted the memories. Whoever implanted the memories in Harry’s mind knows Severus fairly well. As Severus contemplates this, he watches Harry as he places the groceries inside the basket. Many of the items are things Severus would choose himself. Who is this unnamed abductor? Is it possible they might even know Potter since there was no struggle at his apartment? It is also possible Severus is not as mysterious as he once had been before the war. 

Furthermore, it is common for Harry to invite himself over whenever he wants. Perhaps the Potions Master is losing his touch and letting things slide or go unguarded. Or maybe Harry has paid just enough attention during their encounters to be able to recall certain, important aspects of Severus’s personality. The older man decides to reward Harry’s attention to detail. 

“Would you like to get some treacle tart?” Severus asks after he pays for the groceries. 

Harry’s face brightens as he responds, “Sure.” 

Severus takes Harry’s hand in his as he leads the way from the grocery store to the little muggle bakery across the way. Harry is surprisingly familiar with the shops in the muggle town and tends to lead the way. Both Severus and Harry are able to pick up what they need and they quickly return home. Harry begins making dinner and Severus gets to work trying to figure out how to reverse the tampering of Harry's mind. After a lovely, but primarily silent dinner, both head off to bed with Severus spelling the dishes to wash themselves as well as put themselves away. Harry stands watching with longing. 

"Severus?" Harry asks once they are in bed. 

"Yes?" 

"When will I be able to get my wand back or if we can't find it, get a new one?" 

"Soon," Severus says before kissing Harry good night. He had completely forgotten to return the boy’s wand, once he had arrived at Spinner’s End. Severus starts to think it might be best to hold on to the wand for a little longer to keep Harry out of trouble. Since Harry had been raised by muggles, he does not need to use magic for much with the Dark Lord gone. 

"Good night, Harry." 

"Night, Severus." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The next morning, Severus wakes conscious of having a good dream, a very good dream. His cock is enveloped in a hot wet channel with the head being sucked periodically. A very talented tongue teases him, bringing him close to edge, making him arch slightly, only to back off long enough not to let him off. Severus experimentally raises his hips and the hot wet channel accepted him graciously, so Severus begins pumping himself in and out of the tight channel. It isn't long till he is ready to go over the edge, then the walls around him begin to vibrate, along with a humming sound filling his ears, causing Severus to shoot to his load and pry open his eyes at the same time. What he sees shocks him- Harry's head between his legs and Severus's cock in his mouth. It is obvious that the boy had swallowed and is currently licking him clean. 

"You usually don’t cum so fast, but we haven't really done much in a while," Harry comments as he sits up with a wide smirk on his face due to Severus’ speechlessness and shocked face. Harry crawls up Severus's body between his legs and before he can descend to receive a kiss Severus is pushing him away roughly and he lands on the floor next to the bed. 

Severus sits up in aggravation and gets out of bed to see a questioning look on Harry’s face as he’s sprawled out on the floor. Severus, reprimanded by his own guilt, reaches over to help Harry from the floor.  
"I apologize... your...you surprised me," Severus tries as Harry gets up on his own. 

"I don't care what you do to me, Severus. I love you and I will never stop loving you. I know the man I married Severus. You may not be gentle or kind, but you are courageous and loyal, witty and true. Passionate when the time is right plus you can be nice,” Harry winks, “when you want to be." Not sure what the nice portion is supposed to imply, Severus lets it go as Harry walks past him for the door, leaving the man perplexed in Harry's wake. 

As Severus descends the stairs to the kitchen, he wonders what memories Harry must have to make him respond with such calm to Severus's harshness. Is the Severus that he had known cruel and vicious or just unkind? Severus goes further, remembering his treatment of the boy these last two days. He has to do better. He cannot reinforce Harry's memory of a possibly abusive relationship. So Severus resolves to be kinder to Harry, while still trying to find ways to keep the boy off his cock. Severus does not believe this will be difficult since he has done a passable job thus far. Other than that morning, he has been relatively nice to the boy. 

Severus stops well before reaching the kitchen. His previous steps had been slow and measured, in order to take the longest amount of time possible to reach the ground floor. Severus’s relationship with Harry, even before the tampering, has not been easy. Their reconciliation had led to a comfortable friendship, which Harry had taken advantage of. The boy would show up at his home carrying drink and food. Almost as soon as Severus opens the door Harry would let himself in, skipping the banter and struggling at the door. Severus had eventually had to give in and allow Potter regular weekly visits. He had quickly learned that it is necessary to answer the boy’s letters, if he does not want to incur Potter’s wrath or an increase in his visits per week. 

Severus had found it odd, when Granger had mentioned Harry had been aloof and distant. The boy had been visiting him, up until the time of his disappearance and Severus had not seen any signs of a less than cheerful Gryffindor. When the boy did not visit, Severus had chalked it up to the Gryffindor being busy or perhaps if he was lucky he had made the Gryffindor so angry he did not want to visit. Severus could not say he did not miss the boy during his absence, but he also could not say he was not happy to have his freedom. Or rather, he was used to his freedom and so having it back was good fortune, especially after the awkward night they had before the disappearance.


	4. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is made available by my wonderfully amazing beta KTT2123. Thank you so much.
> 
> Huge thanks and recognition to the following commentors (chapter 3) Prince'sLover, SSDSnape, icis182, Ooonicorn, DustyTears, CalmessnesS, and Ang. Thanks also to the following kudo givers darksmistress, rozalla, madsismakingmemads, 05tin11, Siouxzey, and Ooonicorn.  
> ___________________________________________________________________
> 
> Severus just doesn't know what to think anymore, too many conflicting ideas.

Severus tried as hard as possible to forget that night that occurred weeks before. That awkward night, Harry brought groceries over with him, so he could cook Severus a ‘real meal’ as he put it. Severus made an effort to explain that potions and cooking came very easily to him. His skills in potions transferred over very gracefully to his cooking ability. Severus's rant was interrupted with a hug from Harry. 

“Let me do this I want to,” Harry pleaded looking into Severus’s eyes, so intensely Severus felt he had to surrender. Since Severus refused to allow the boy in the kitchen alone, they had made dinner together. Severus had been surprised to say the least when Harry had not burnt the meal. The Slytherin breathed deep to fill his lungs the wonderful aroma of steak and kidney pie. The green eyed menace was actually… good at cooking, even though he was abysmal at potions. 

“How did you…? Who taught you to cook Potter?” Severus asked no longer able to hold back his amazement. 

“Oh, uh, no one really taught me. My aunt and uncle made me cook a lot and after being beat more times than I can count, I taught myself to do it right, so they would stop beating me so much. My aunt had tons of cookbooks, so I just read them at night in my cupboard. Merlin forbid she caught me with them. Making breakfast and dinner was just a part of my daily chores. I also had to do the gardening and the cleaning. I think that’s why I hate elf enslavement. I was treated like an elf, so I know how it feels.”

For several moments, Severus simply looked at Harry. Then he reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Potter, you are better than them. You did not let them win, when you decided to not let your past control your future.” Severus knew Harry would catch on to his unsaid meaning that he had let his past control his future. That the mistakes he had made could have been avoided had he been able to forgive or just let go of his anger and resentment. The dysfunctional family and barely less than torturous teenage years at Hogwarts, essentially threw him at the Dark Lord's feet. 

“You made a mistake.” 

“Out of anger, out of pride, and out of fear. You know about my past as I know of yours. You chose to be better, while I chose to gain power to force respect from those who would not give it to me- my father, your father, his dog Black, anyone who thought me lesser than them. I sold my soul for a better standing in this world. To have those I once feared or hated fear me. I got what I thought I wanted, but the price was too high.”

Harry looked at Severus with sadness in his eyes.  
“I wish I could go back and change your past so you wouldn’t have been led to make that decision, … but your past made you who you are and there is nothing wrong with you,” Harry said vehemently. They had their dinner and made conversation on a less somber topics.

The night ended in Severus’s library before the fire with alcohol in both their hands. Potter was drunk Severus could tell from the way he spoke and the increased amount of asinine questions. Nothing was off topic. At one point, Harry stood and walked up to Severus running the tips of his fingers along the knuckles of Severus’s hands. 

“They’re so elegant and dexterous. They’re just sexy. I bet you really score points during foreplay, since you know how to use your hands so well,” Harry had begun to run his fingers up Severus’s hand to his wrist, “Torturously slow, just teasing, and frustrating the hell out of the person, before you give in to the real fun.”

“Are you done imagining my sex life Potter?”

Harry eventually took his eyes off Severus’s hand and looked into his eyes. He raised his hand as if he was going to grace Severus’s cheek with his touch, but he seemed to think better of it. Instead Harry linked their fingers together.

“I am really glad we decided to forgive each other. I am really happy you let me get to know you, really know you.”

Harry climbed into Severus’ lap and the night went south from there.  
“Do you find me attractive Severus?” Harry asked while keeping respectful distance between their groins as he reached around to clasp his hands at the back of Severus’s neck.

“You are particularly ugly,” Severus had responded with a smirk. Harry laughed and placed his head on Severus’s shoulder.

“Potter, you are beyond sobriety, perhaps you should head home.”

“Don’t wanna. I wanna stay, here, with you, like this,” Harry had said barely above a whisper nuzzling into Severus’s neck and brushing against the sensitive scar Nagini had left. Harry licked the length of scar sending a tingling feeling through the Potion Master’s body.

“It’s time for you to leave,” Severus whispered back. 

“What if I don’t wanna go. What if I want you to fuck me, right here, right now on this sofa?”

“Potter, you don’t know what you are saying.”

Harry scooted closer, pressing their groins together, hugging Severus to his body. Severus thought maybe the boy knew what he was saying or perhaps he was just a horny Gryffindor. He could not bring himself to think of Harry as a boy at that moment since the manhood currently pressed against him had nothing to do with a child, or his very manly response.

“Potter, I need you to…” Severus began, but was interrupted by soft wet lips being pressed against his own. 

“I want you.”

It took awhile for Severus to respond. He was very near drunk and horny. He was finding it very hard to find what was causing him to want to resist the young man’s advances, until he looked into Harry’s eyes. Harry’s very green and very sincere looking emerald eyes, which reminded him of someone with very similar eyes.

“No, Potter. You are drunk and if you will not leave, then I must.” Severus slowly stood and Harry left his lap.

“You may sleep here on the sofa. Do not even think about joining me upstairs,” Severus ended sternly trying to hold out while looking into very saddened eyes, then walked up stairs to his bedroom. 

By the time Severus woke the next day, Harry was gone. He did not find it strange when the boy did not visit for a while. He was most likely embarrassed by his behavior. The boy was drunk and behaved deplorably. He was likely ashamed of his actions Severus told himself. The Potions Master was resolved not to think on that night, to pretend it had never happened, but now. With the intimate information Harry seemed to know about him and the way he seemed to care, Severus was no longer sure. ‘Best not to dwell on it any longer,’ Severus thought, leaving the memory behind, as he resumes his walk down the stairs to join Harry for breakfast. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Severus finally reaches the kitchen everything is prepared and Harry walks toward him with determination. "Morning," he says before he closes the distance and sets the pace for a passionate kiss, which Severus tentatively returns. As they sit down to breakfast, Severus notices that Harry is naked save for an apron. 

"Are you going to remain like that for the rest of the day?" Severus mocks failing to keep his eyes on the table. 

"Well you always did prefer me naked, so why not?" Harry responds with a lecherous smile. Severus smiles to himself and says no more on the subject. When they are done with breakfast, Severus approaches Harry before the Gryffindor can get started on the dishes, reaching for the boy's wrists Severus rubs soothing circles into them. 

"Harry, would you like to go flying on your broom today?" Severus inquires and quickly adds, “With clothes on of course.” The boy instantly smiles and nods his answer before returning to the dishes. Severus stops his movement. 

"Why don't you deal with this later?" The Potions Master spells the dishes to save Harry the trouble. 

"Will you come with me?" Harry asks tentatively, "In the air I mean." 

"If that is what you want, then yes," Severus replies better to keep the boy in the air as much as possible to distract him from other things Severus thinks. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry is beyond thrilled that Severus decides to join him in the air. The joy is visible on his face once Severus wraps his arms around him and not the broom handle. Small amounts of affection Molly had said and Severus is determined to try anything to avoid a repeat of that morning. Even if Severus does not go very far, it is still an accomplishment to get him on a broom. Harry rises higher into the air once Severus steps off the broom.

From Severus’s point of view, Harry flies through the air like he is weightless. "It seem like the tampering hasn't affected his talent on a broom," Severus mutters to himself, "Seems I had nothing to fear." Severus stays close to his favorite tree in his childhood backyard. The charms are easily cast, so he has no fear of Harry being seen so high in the air, but he himself would like to stay closer to the ground. 

After flying around both Severus and Harry enter the house for lunch. Before Harry can get started on lunch, Severus blurts, "Let's go out to eat today." 

Harry turns back and smiles, "Where will we go: the Leaky Cauldron or a muggle place in London?" 

"Whichever you prefer," Severus replies. As long as they are out of the house, Potter cannot molest him and neither can Severus. Even though he had decided not to comment on their morning tryst, Severus is willing to try anything to gain control of the situation. Determined not to take advantage of an unknowing Potter, no matter how much his cock may disagree.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry chooses a muggle place in London, so he would not be bombarded with shouts of "The chosen one, Harry Potter it's Harry Potter, etc." The place is quiet and secluded. Harry squeezes Severus's hand tightly before letting go as they walk through the door. 

"Hello and welcome sirs, how may I help you?" the waiter asks eyeing Harry greedily, which Severus chooses to ignore. It is not unexpected, but annoying nonetheless. 

"We have a reservation under Snape for two people," Harry informs the man brightly. 

After a moment of referring to a list, "Ah, here you are. Please let me show you to your table," the waiter states before leading the way. 

"Someone will be here shortly to take your orders sirs, have a great evening," the waiter says staring intently at Harry before leaving. 

"Well that was awkward," Harry states. 

"Don't. Potter you enjoyed it," Severus exclaims slightly angry. 

"You know I don't ask for attention," Harry pleads. 

"Don't you?" Severus replies. 

"Severus..." Harry starts before being interrupted by their waitress. 

"Hello and welcome," she says happily. 

"Hello," Harry replies cheerfully and Severus makes a point of not answering at all as the waitress focuses her attention on Harry. 

"What would you like to order?" she asks. Before Harry can open his mouth, Severus orders for them both shooing the girl away before she can place all her attention on Harry again. 

"Thank you," Harry says. 

"There's no need to thank me," Severus replies dryly. 

"There is. I love you alright and I will say it as much as you need to hear it, as much as it takes to convince you of it," Harry declares. Severus makes no reply leaving them in tense silence till the waitress arrives with their food. 

"Well here you are sirs. Anything else I can do for you?" she asks looking eagerly at Harry. 

"No, thank you, but we're fine," Harry states, putting an emphasis on the we, causing Severus to roll his eyes. 

"Please don't be like this Severus," Harry begs in an earnest tone when the waitress leaves. Severus looks up at desperate emerald eyes, realizing that he has no true reason to be jealous. The boy's memories ensure that he is Severus’s alone and that due to the tampering Harry is not really his to begin with. Thus, Severus decides to relinquish his jealousy for the remainder of the night. 

Eventually the waitress brings their food and the silence is broken as both Harry and Severus thank the girl as she puts down their respective plates. "How is it that you always know what I want?" Harry asks with some amazement. 

"Because I know you Harry," Severus responds later surprised at the truth. After the war, Harry and Severus have had ample time to get to know one another and in order for Severus to forgive Harry in his eyes he really had to learn about the subject in question. His forgiveness had had more to do with overcoming preconceived notions and prejudice. So even though he feigns ignorance, he does know a thing or two about the boy in front of him. 

"How do you like your food?" 

"It's perfectly adequate." 

Harry looks away frustrated and before he can make a comment about Severus's dry response Severus adds "But I don't want to talk about food. I want to talk about you and about us," Severus says sincerely staring into Harry's eyes trying to portray his seriousness. 

Harry grins. “What about us?"

Severus reaches over the table for Harry's hand and Harry's eye immediately locks on to the fact that the hand is ring less.

"Severus," Harry starts bringing up his hand with a silver band and a black gem resting inside it, "Where's your ring?" 

"My ring?" 

Severus repeats picking up Harry’s hand to examine the specimen for the first time. The ring is not intricate and could be made in his lab or duplicated with a transfiguration spell, "Oh, it must still be in my lab. I must have taken it off when I was dealing with a particularly volatile potion," Severus lies to save face. 

"Well please put it back on the next chance you get. I am yours, but you are also mine and I would like everyone to know it." 

"Of course," Severus says looking away. 

Harry looks at his own ring with a sincere smile on his face. "I remember when you asked me. It was the first time you had actually said you loved me. Not that you cared about me, or that I was really important to you. You told me we would never be alone again and that even when we are apart you would be with me and I with you. That's why I love this ring. It has a piece of you in it. The onyx that reminds me so much of you and your eyes. As your ring does of mine." 

"Emerald has always been a favored color on my part." 

"I know, it reminds you of her," Harry says quietly looking away. 

"...Actually no, it reminds me of you. You may have the same color eyes, but you see me differently. Only you have given me your heart," Severus says taking Harry's hand in his. Severus reflects on the true meaning of what he has said. 

“Your mother and I are my past. When I decided to marry you, I decided to put my past behind me. Harry. You don’t fear the darkness in me. You try your best to brighten my life with your overzealous Gryffindor attitude, but you do not attempt to change me in any way. You accept me, who I am, who I was, and who we can be together. You are happy living in Spinner’s End, though we both know you could afford and deserve so much more,” Severus pauses and looks away as he begins to feel the truth of his statements. 

“Your mother never forgave me, no matter how much I begged her to. I loved her and she was revolted by my presence and ran into your father’s waiting arms. She ran from the darkness within me, which would have surely swallowed her whole. She ran from the hard life we would have lived to a happier one, which I still destroyed. We were never meant to be together,” Severus ends keeping his eyes away from Harry as he takes a sip of his drink. The truth of Severus’s statement impacts him greatly. Years of mulling over what had gone wrong led to these conclusions. Even if he is trying to pacify Potter, the truth is undeniable. He realizes that in the end he and Lily wouldn’t have worked. Severus was too dark for her. But Harry accepts that darkness, as well as his past and his present. His future is now engulfed by green eyes, but these eyes hold no contempt.

Harry just looks on silently unsure of how to respond and knowing Severus really does not want a response for his heartfelt words, but his eyes betray his feelings of sorrow and love for the man before him. 

"I will put the ring back on and I am sorry if I offended you by forgetting." 

"It's fine,” Harry says gruffly clearing his throat to get the previous emotions out of his voice. “I know you didn't do it on purpose. But it reminds me that you love me even if you don't say it as often. I can see it." 

After the long silence the Potion Master asks tentatively, "Harry, are you happy?" leaving off the unspoken with me, with our life. Thinking about his past and the damage that Severus has done to both Harry and his mother, Severus is unsure how this facade of marriage has been able to persist with trials such as this. 

"I am always happy when you're with me but," Harry continues with a hushed whisper, "Especially so when you're inside me." Causing Severus's cheeks to tint. From then on, they enjoy a pleasant evening regardless of the little bout of jealousy from Severus and return home. Severus wakes during the night to slip off Harry's ring and make a replica with a simple emerald inside, then falls asleep next to the unsuspecting male.


	5. The Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the following commentors (chapter 4) DustyTears, Prince'slover, and icis182. Also the Kudo givers bczeigler, EveryoneLovesKurt, and the guests. Please excuse the mistakes, I will re-post with corrections later.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Severus finds out what Harry really remembers about their relationship.

The days had been quiet and Severus congratulates himself on his successful evasion of Harry. Though he knows he cannot ignore the young man entirely, it takes extra effort to include the boy in his day. He makes sure to wake up bright and early before the boy to avoid another wake up call like the other day and waits for the boy to come down to make breakfast. Once, Severus has even made breakfast with treacle tart to Harry's enjoyment. 

And as Molly suggested, Severus uses soft and kind touches to display his gratitude for Harry's house keeping. He talks to the boy about what interests him such as potions, defense to Harry pleasure, and just about anything to keep the boy engaged. Harry is willing to listen attentively and even brave questions when necessary during their discussions. Light kisses nothing more occurs between them in the morning at breakfast and at night before bed. A touch on the shoulder after a talk and a random hug when Severus can suffer it. Hand holding and snuggling at night when Harry seems restless, but nothing overtly sexual. 

Outside of avoiding Harry's sexual advances, Severus is extremely discouraged and becoming increasingly frustrated. No one had been able to find any information as to what had happened to Harry. Another look at Harry’s apartment, turned up nothing yet again. Severus has even tried backtracking Harry's days before he ended up at the hospital. That also proves to be a waste of time and causes more trouble than it is worth in the end. Harry is left cooped up at Spinner's End and though he does not outright complain Severus can see that flying is not enough for the boy any more. Severus decides it is time to return Harry’s wand as it may provide some form of entertainment.

Severus comes home to Harry waiting by the fire. Severus simply begins to ascend up stair leaving Harry to look at his back. But before he could take his first step up the stairs, Harry blurts out, "I know there's something wrong. I am not as thick as you would believe. We are married and have been for quite sometime and yet since the hospital you've been acting weird around me. You spurn my sexual advances. You haven't fucked me at all, which doesn't make sense for you. It's how we first really got together. You act as if I'm a child you’re taking advantage of or as if...as if you don't love me any more," Harry pushes on dejected. 

"Harry," Severus whispers disheartened still unable to look at Harry.

"Maybe I am asking too much. You treat me gently and make time for me, but I can't feel it anymore. I can see it, but… " 

Severus giving in replies, "Harry, there are things you don't understand." 

"What things, I'm not a child Severus. I am a very capable adult. Capable of making my own decisions and understanding _things _."__

When Severus looks up, he realizes that Potter is no longer the boy he believe him to be, but a man who could distinguish when he is being lied to.

"Fine, but give me time and I will… Harry would you let me into your mind? What I have to tell you relies heavily upon how much you really know."

Harry softens at the look of distress upon Severus face. "Of course, whatever you need." 

Severus is surprised at the ease at which Harry concedes then remembers that this version of Harry trusts him completely. This Harry believes them to be married and considers this to be a lover spat rather than the very serious situation it is.

“Here,” Severus states as he hand Harry back his wand. 

Mesmerized Harry asks, “Where did you find it?”

Severus racked his brain for a possible hiding pace, “The library. It was in one of the chairs.”

“Oh,” Harry blushes, “I must have left it there while reading.”

“Which is why you have not seen it all this time.”

Harry’s blush brightens at the insinuation that he doesn’t read much at all.

“I’ll have you know I read rather frequently for someone out of school and with no need to study.”

“Of course, are you ready to let me into your mind?”

Harry nods and Severus casts legilimens. The first memory he sees reminds him of their encounter earlier that week. Harry is looking up at him from between his legs. "That's it Harry," his doppelganger praises, "Do what you were born to do. Suck cock.” Harry smiles from around his mouthful and continues in earnest, while the doppelganger periodically thrust into his throat. 

The memory shifts and Harry is being pressed none to gently against a wall down the hall from the master bedroom. "I am going to fuck you so hard you want be able to stand on your own, so you can forget making breakfast," the doppelganger states. Harry shivers then presses back against the man behind him. 

"Oh my whatever will I do," Harry responds with mock fear then winces after he receiving a sharp strike to his thigh. 

"That cheek will cost you boy." Suddenly Harry is lifted up onto his toes as a lubed cock fills him without warning causing him to gasp at the intrusion. 

"Yes," Harry growls as he is repeatedly thrust into the wall in front of him. This memory then blends into another with steam everywhere. 

"Come here Harry," Severus orders in the memory and Harry gently presses himself into the warm water.

"I wanted bubbles," Harry whines when looking out over the clear water of the large bath tub. 

"How about I give you something else as compensation." 

"I wouldn't need compensation if you remembered the ...uh," Harry is interrupted by the penis at his entrance. 

Another scene has Harry and the doppelganger on all fours on the floor of his kitchen in Spinner's end. Harry's head is kept forcefully up by the doppelganger roughly pull his head back by the roots of his hair, while thrusting in to Harry from behind. 

"You like this don't you?" the doppelganger asks licking a stripe up Harry’s neck.

"Yes," Harry answers through gritted teeth. Harry yelps when his hair is viciously tugged. 

"I didn't hear you, try again. You love being fuck like a bitch on the floor don't you." 

"Yes! I love it. Please," Harry whines as his arms struggle to keep him up right. 

"What are you asking Harry?" 

"Please let me cum." 

"Well that," the word punctuated with a rather forceful thrust, " depends on you doesn't it?" 

"Yes, sir I know." 

"Then. Why. Ask." The doppelganger angrily asked punctuating his words with hard thrusts. 

It is quickly becoming clear that this Severus that Harry knows enjoys rough sex, especially with little to no preparation- luckily lubrication is used. Severus is shocked at the clarity of the memories and at Harry's behavior and the behavior of his doppelganger, whomever or whatever the man is. There were many scenes of Harry being mistreated by his doppelganger and Harry enjoying it and even evoking the reactions on purpose. Goading the man into punishing him either by spanking him or fucking him as hard as possible sure to bruise the boy's skin for days. Severus is also surprised at the fact that the memories took place at Spinner’s End. Who had access to his home? Do they still have access? Were these just memories or was Harry defiled by this monster? Severus’s anger is relentless as he forces himself into a calm state as to not startle Harry.

Severus stands silently before Harry. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Harry asks unsure. 

Severus is put off by Harry’s unsure voice. Had the green eyed whelp not seen the memories as Severus watched them? And if that is true, then perhaps the memories were not real and Severus has no reason to fear Harry has been defiled by some monster under a guise as the Potions Master. Or perhaps the young man does not find the images as disturbing as Severus has. Severus needs a second opinion. This farce is getting out of hand. 

"Yes, I did," Severus responds solemnly. "Harry, I have to see Molly for a moment. I will be back shortly wait for me in bed please." Severus says as gently as he can as if trying to make up for the mistreatment he witnessed. 

"Ok," Harry responds deciding not to comment on Severus's odd mood and not wanting to make it worse. He walks up the stairs in silence. Severus leaves via floo to discuss the matter with Molly leaving Harry waiting on their bed. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It is uncommonly quiet at the burrow as Severus arrives. 

"Severus, what are you doing here so late?" Arthur asks as Severus enters the kitchen. 

"I meant to speak to Molly about Harry. I apologize for the late visit, but I thought it important to ..."

"Severus what are doing here? That is to say you are welcome, but it is rather late," Molly interrupts as she came into the kitchen.

"I apologize Molly, but I have to speak with you," Severus states as he turns towards Molly as she enters the kitchen. 

"Oh, of course would you like to speak in another room?" Molly asks respectfully. 

"Yes, please. If it's not any trouble?" 

"No trouble at all," Molly replies as she leads the way to the room they used days before.

"What's happened?" Molly asks. 

"I have seen the memories he thinks he has of our relationship," Severus says sadly. 

"And?" Molly pushes. 

"He's in love with a monster, Molly," Severus yells furious. 

"Severus, that person was not you," Molly say gently. 

"Molly I am not sure I can do this." 

"You can tell him the truth, about the tampering." 

"But he thinks us to be lovers and some mornings ago... there 's no need to go into detail, but I don't think close proximity to me will help Potter."

"No one told you turn him away." 

"Do you know what you are saying Molly?" 

"Why hold yourself back from someone who wants you?" 

"He doesn't really want me, his mind has been tampered with." 

"He held you in high regard before Severus." 

"That's not the same as a sexual relationship." 

"Severus you are both adults, treat him like an adult." With that the short conversation ends as Molly leaves the room and Severus returns to the waiting Gryffindor. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

When Severus comes back, he walks as slowly as possible up the stairs. He speaks with Harry in front of the fire, of their bedroom room. He resolves to tell Harry as little as possible about the tampering of his mind.

"What are you trying to tell me, Severus?" 

"I am trying to tell you why I have been trying to treat you gently. I had no idea what you remembered and what I should do."

"How much...how messed up am I?" 

"You don't remember certain things and..." Severus stops before he reveals too much when Harry eyes looks back at him with fear. 

"We will take this one step at a time." 

"No, Severus I don't want to be babied tell me the truth." Severus is cornered as there really isn’t much more to tell. There are no clues concerning Harry’s abductor.

"Harry, I don't want to push you or your fragile mind. The tampering could cause permanent damage." 

"But I want to you push me, to treat me like you did before."

"I cannot do that and I am not even sure you really remember what you believe you do."

"I am still the same person I was before."

"That is not necessarily true Harry."

"Then explain it to me!" 

"It's not that simple! You impudent brat," Severus mutters the last bit to himself. 

"I love you is that not simple enough," Harry replies having heard Severus’s comment. 

"Harry." 

"Don't. You don't have to force yourself to say it back. I just want you to know. I will prove it to you," Harry ends with determination then turns to get into bed. 

Severus gets out a bottle of firewhisky and pours a two finger measure, then nurses it for half an hour or so before heading to his lab. Working on a way to improve the wolfsbane potion proves to be more difficult than Severus could have ever imagined, but it successfully took his mind off his Potter problem. He spends hours in the lab without breaks save for Harry's pre-made finger foods under a preservation charm. Severus goes to sleep early the next morning extremely tired and frustrated with his situation and no real solution in mind.


	6. Forcibly Relenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the following commentors (chapter 5) deadbluerose, KT, Gigi, and Guest # 68. Also the Kudo givers LadySierra, IzzyDot, tigerstale, and the guests. Please excuse the mistakes, I will re-post with corrections later.
> 
> Warning: Small amount of questionable non-con towards the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> _____________________________________________________________
> 
> Severus wakes to another surprise.

The next morning, Severus wakes up chained to the master bed. Both his wrists and his ankles are bound. The Potions Master pulls on the restraints experimentally before noticing the weight atop him. When he opened his eyes, Harry is on top of him fingering himself slowly with his left hand and thoroughly from where Severus sat. 

"I'm a little tighter than I used to be, that should make you happy," Harry comments with a giant smirk on his face. 

Severus attempts to speak, to end to this ordeal before it starts, but he realizes he can't speak as if he were gagged. 

"Oh, sorry I used a spell to gag you. I knew you would tell me this or… " Harry arches and gasps as his fingers touch his prostate."Or that," Harry continues breathlessly, "About why we can't do this or shouldn't do this, but I don't care. Mmmn, I would prefer it if your fingers were inside me, but I guess I can't always get what I want all the time. You always did worry, aah, about spoiling me." Harry grins between pants. 

Severus is warring inside of his mind. On the one hand, it isn't as if what Potter is doing is not appealing. His nether regions prove that to be true, but the moral dilemma is that Potter is not himself and would most likely regret this later. However, the brat is proving to be very difficult to persuade and Severus is losing this battle with himself as he watches Potter writhe above him. All he wants to do is to flip the green eyed whelp over and on to his back and thrust into him until they are both spent and satisfied. His cock betrays this by twitching below the little minx that is determined to destroy his resolve. 

Though in all reality, he did not have any say in what’s happening. Severus' attention is suddenly stolen by a tight grasp of his cock. Severus looks up into mischievous green eyes. Harry gives Severus a slow stroke with his right hand, the cool ring sliding along sends shivers down Severus's spine. 

"Now that I have your undivided attention. I am going to fuck myself on you, most likely repeatedly," Harry says with a feeling of great control. "I will keep you here and forcefully show you how much I _care _," Harry ends mockingly as he lines Severus's penis with his well lubricated and prepared entrance. "I know you prefer me unprepared, but its been a while, don't be mad," Harry pleads with hesitancy plain on his face and insecurity his voice. "I promise not to prepare myself anymore today," Harry promises as he leans forward to stroke Severus's cheek before returning to his activity.__

Severus tenses as Harry sinks onto his cock, agonizingly slow in his descent. "Oh Merlin, how I've missed this," Harry utters breathlessly, utter pleasure displayed in his face as he continues to sink. By the time that Severus is fully sheathed within Potter, the raven haired man is panting hard. "Even though I prepared myself." Harry wiggles causing Severus to pull on the restrains on his wrist, Harry laughs breathlessly, "Sorry, even though I prepared myself," he continues, "It still feels unbelievably tight, but you love it, so no worries there," Harry adds before rising slowly then sinking again just as teasingly slow. 

After a few repetitions, Harry beings to move in earnest and moan his pleasure without restraint as he rides Severus hard and fast. "Severus," he whispers sounding wanton and exhausted, thighs twitching after along while. "I don't think I can.” He pauses to catch his breath and happens to look into the dilated and lust filled eyes of his old Potions professor. 

"If I unlock your restraints and remove the gag spell, do you promise to be good?" Severus raises an eyebrow. "What am I saying, you’re a Slytherin? Do you at least promise to make cum and not to just leave afterwards," Harry whispers wistfully. Severus nods, finally relenting to Harry's advance. It’s time to take Molly's advice he decides and allow Harry to make his own decisions even if they are wrong and under the wrong circumstances. Harry reaches over to the bedside and lifts Severus’s wand insight and finites all of the spells he's cast on Severus. 

Severus roughly grasps the young man's hips before experimentally thrusting slowly causing Harry wiggle and gasp in his grasp. Harry leans forward with hands on either side of Severus's head. "Severus," Harry says slightly with fear. Harry is interrupted by the Slytherin gently pressing his lips to Harry’s then caressing them back and forth as Harry gasped in his mouth, due to Severus's slow and even thrusts. Severus deepens the kiss as he increases his pace and force, causing Harry's moaning to increase sporadically. 

Both are now covered in a sheen of sweat. Suddenly, Severus sits up and takes Harry with him. Harry too sated to do anything but allow the movement, groans at the change of position and places his hands on Severus shoulders to balance himself. Severus takes advantage of Harry's disorientation to flip him onto his back so that he can fuck him in earnest. Harry's hands remain on his lovers shoulders as Severus continues the onslaught. Not too long after the Gryffindor tenses, clenching around Severus as he cums between them painting both their abdomens with pearly white liquid. The increased tightness causes Severus to come within Harry seconds later. 

"Now that you have me at your disposal what will you do with me," Severus asks cheekily towering above Harry. Harry unable to speak pushes gently against Severus left shoulder. Severus changes their position, so Harry can rest on his chest. 

"Nothing for now just hold me, please," Harry says when he catches his breath before nuzzling into Severus's chest. Severus kisses the top of Harry's head then leans back resolving to let Harry win and stop fighting himself. He will deal with the consequences of his actions when they come, if they ever come.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


As the sun starts to go down, Harry starts to wake and Severus places his book down to give Harry his full attention. If he is going to give up on his morals, the least he can do is give his full attention to their pretend relationship and enjoy it while it lasts.

__"Mmm, still here," Harry asks sleepily lifting his head to look at Severus._ _

__"As I recall, you stated I could not fuck and run so, yes I am still here," Severus responds cheekily. Harry blushes mid stretch at Severus's brashness._ _

__"Nice to know Slytherins keep their promises."_ _

__"We try," Severus says as he brushes the hair from Harry's face then places a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry not wanting to let the moment go, lifts himself up in order to deepen the kiss quickly before Severus changes his mind. Severus returns the passionate kiss to Harry's surprise and happiness and Severus is surprised at how quickly Harry submits to his advances. Severus is able to explore the young man's mouth without hindrance._ _

__From the memories Severus has seen, Harry obviously enjoys submitting to his dominance. Severus takes opportunity of Harry's distracted mind to flip them over and place Harry beneath him. Severus sits up in order to stare down at Harry and Harry stares back innocently. Getting impatient, Harry attempts to close the distance again and Severus avoids his advances by placing a hand on Harry's chest to make him rest upon his back. Harry pouts, but immediately gives in. Severus resolves to take his time with his compliant Harry, running his hand over the expanse of skin before him. He slowly runs his palm lightly over Harry’s right nipple causing the boy to arch into his touch. Severus looks up into lust filled green eyes before bending to place a kiss upon the boy's collar bone._ _

__"Severus," Harry says breathlessly in a horny tone._ _

__"Shh, you had your turn now its mine," Severus says in a lusty baritone voice, while running his hands up Harry's chest, then up his arms causing the young man to place his arms above his head. Severus's right hand momentarily leaves the boy's right arm to reach for his wand on the pillow beside Harry's head. Suddenly, Harry's wrists are tied together, one over the other with silken ties._ _

__"I am going to take my time and enjoy this and you are going to lay here and enjoy it along with me," Severus commands in that same low lusty voice. Harry looks up into dark onyx eyes obvious dark with passion, licks his lips then nods._ _

__"You are mine."_ _

__'For now' Severus finishes in his head._ _

__"Yours, always yours," Harry affirms, arching into Severus for emphasis._ _

__Severus leans forward and kisses Harry passionately, while placing on his right hand behind the boy's head and the other left on the mattress to steady himself. Harry simply lays back and moans his enjoyment. It isn't long before Severus moves on to the boy's jaw line then neck and collarbone traveling down till he reached the boy's left nipple lightly running his tongue over it then sucking it into his mouth, causing the raven haired man to arch his back in a failed attempt to get more of his body in Severus’s mouth, while Severus gave a light pinch to the other nipple. Harry gasps and Severus rises to smirked at Harry before doing the same to the other nipple, while starting into Harry stormy lust filled eyes. Harry flexed his arms within his restraints._ _

__“I wish you would let me go, let me touch you.” Severus pinches Harry a little harder._ _

__“No talking.”_ _

__Harry smiles and nods his understanding. Severus continues down Harry’s chest kissing his way down his stomach before dipping his tongue into the green eyed man’s belly button causing Harry to giggle. Severus rises and kisses Harry full on the mouth with passion leaving Harry breathless after his attack. Why had he ever denied himself such willing and supple flesh? Why had he tried to fight something he would so clearly lose to? Even if Harry regained his memories, they would be of tender loving and care Severus declares to himself as he continues his exploration of the young man’s body. No matter how much it would hurt in the end, Severus is determined to build memories with Harry now that would sustain him, if this should end._ _

__Severus nudges his nose into Harry’s arm pit and nips at the skin under his arm, causing Harry to gasp once again. Severus breathes in the scent so distinctly Harry, smelling of earth and wood, a testament to his love of flying. Severus pays the other arm the same attention before laying open mouthed kisses to the insides of his elbows then moving to nip the inside of Harry’s left legs teasing the soft flesh there, causing Harry to moan and wiggle his hips._ _

__“Severus please,” Harry begs once again breaking the silence with his pleas for release. Severus pinches the skin under Harry’s left knee._ _

__“Harry, do you want to be punished?”_ _

__Harry gives a throaty “Yes” in response._ _

__Severus chuckles lightly before reaching up and kissing Harry softly on the mouth, Severus nips the skin of Harry’s right leg before teasing the skin under Harry’s knees with his lips and tongue. Severus raises his head from kissing Harry’s calves, then runs his left hand gently down Harry’s right side. Severus squeezes Harry’s right arse cheek when his hand brushes over it. Severus takes a moment to appreciate the view, when he looks up into Harry’s lust filled emerald eyes._ _

__“I love you Severus,” Harry mouths without a sound causing Severus to shiver and he attempts to hide it when he descends to Harry groin rubbing his face into the pubic hair smelling the light musky scent before licking the crease of his left leg._ _

__This is what he wants and he can no longer deny it. Harry has been a constant light in the darkness and even accepts the darkness in Severus. He believes in the man he is today without question. He trusts Severus implicitly and is able to submit to him without restraint. The raven haired beauty deserves much more than he could ever give, but Severus resolves to start with a mind blowing orgam._ _

__Severus purposely avoids Harry cock and licks a stripe from his balls to the base of his cock skillfully without touching the penis. It’s all to easy to tease the young man and Severus takes great pleasure in torturing Harry till he can stand it no more. Severus licks the crease of the right leg before being surprise with a thrust from Harry causing the green eyed man’s balls to grace his chin._ _

__“You are an impatient little brat Potter.”_ _

__Harry responds by thrusting his hips once again and Severus positions himself under Harry, leaving them back to chest, and tourchuously massages his fingers into the skin on Harry’s sides. Harry whines then gasps in pleasure when he receives another pinch to his right nipple. Severus proceeds to massage his hands all over Harry’s chest. Severus eventually trails downward and teasingly strokes Harry everywhere save his penis._ _

__“Mmm,” Harry moans wiggling uncontrollably in Severus’s arms. Severus looks down at Harry’s tense face. Eyes closed in a struggle not to make a sound as Severus’s hand roam freely. When Harry begins to rub against his harden length, Severus decides enough of the games and begins to prepare his cock to enter Harry. Sliding the oil over his cock, Severus placed soft kisses upon Harry’s shoulder while rocking himself with slow movements. Lifting Harry for a better angle, Severus hesitates before entering Harry for the second time remembering that Harry’s memories are false and that he may not remember the moments that they currently share together that he will be alone again after having this great love and he will have nothing to look forward to._ _

__Harry’s moan interrupts Severus’s descent into depression. Severus has left his cock at Harry’s entrance with no hint of penetration. Remembering he has a lover to please and the declaration to love Harry as best he knows how, Severus revises to live for the here and now and penetrates Harry slowly._ _

__“Ugh, aah,” Harry murmurs as Severus cock slides deeper within him._ _

__“Now my impatient little imp, I will make you come so hard, you will see stars,” Severus whispers dangerously into Harry’s ear._ _

__Harry whimpers and pushes his hips down to meet Severus as he slowly began to slide in and out of Harry. Severus continues to run his hands over Harry’s chest, tweaking his nipples as he passes by, all the while thrusting gentle at Harry’s prostate, which only took a couple of thrusts to find. Harry continues to moan uncontrollably and pull against his restraints. Severus loves the pleasure he brings to the young man’s face and grip the Gryffindor’s chin to turn Harry for a slow and languorous kiss, before gripping Harry cock and stroking it in time with his gentle thrust. Panting heavily Harry cums moments later tightening around Severus causing him to come as well. After breathing for several moments, Severus releases Harry from his bonds._ _

__“You’re evil,” Harry states between pants of trying to catch his breath._ _

__“Yet, you love me anyway,” Severus whispers from behind Harry then blinks at the truth of the statement._ _

__“True,” Harry smirks as Severus lays beside him. Harry thankful that Severus seems to have forgiven him and for being able to truly feel Severus’s love blurts out, "You usually just fuck me and I love it. You’ll hear no complaints from me on that, but... thank you for making love to me. It was different, like I could feel you pouring your love into me, you know along with your cum.” Harry displays a cat with cream grin. “Seriously Severus thank you.” Severus does not respond verbally, but holds Harry close to his chest as they quickly fall into a deep sleep._ _


	7. The Shower & The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the huge absence, life is kicking my ass right now. But I have posted a longer chapter, so please forgive me. 
> 
> Thanks to the following commentors (chapter 6) deadbluerose, Valenti1965, and CalmessnesS. Also the Kudo givers lovefae, Ayume, jgroovydaisy, CrimsonEcho, aiower, Deaththekid, DrarryLover, radiate689, BlueEyedNightwing, abrat4u, Jami_Lee, deadbluerose, gennie237, ali99, and the guests. Please excuse the mistakes, I will re-post with corrections later.
> 
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> Things steam up for the loving couple.

Severus wakes to the now very familiar warmth of Harry James Potter. A week had past since Severus relented to fulfill Harry’s better memories of their relationship, but in his own way rather than emulating the violent and abusive doppelganger. Rather than leave his love to wake alone, Severus pulls his lion into his arms and begins kissing his shoulder. Harry squirms in his arms and Severus chuckles at the sleepy lion’s antics. Harry buries his head into Severus’s chest.

“Time to wake little lion, unless you would rather I made breakfast,” Severus threatens playfully running his hands through his lion’s mane.

Harry is instantly awake and replies, “No, no,” Harry pauses to stretch and yawn before continuing, “I’m awake. Go take a shower and I’ll see to breakfast.”

“No, I think not.”

Bewildered Harry simply stares at Severus. Choosing to not torment him further Severus clarifies.

“I would rather you showered with me today,” Severus whispers in Harry’s ear, while his hand wanders to Harry’s half hearted morning wood. Harry groans and leans his head against Severus’s shoulder, while the Slytherin stokes him lightly.

“Would you enjoy that my little lion?” Severus asks licking a stripe up his lion’s ear.

“Yes,” Harry groans lustfully.

Severus continues to stoke Harry and the Gryffindor pants into his shoulder. 

“Severus,” Harry whispers in a lusty voice looking up at Severus with bright green eyes. Severus stares back mesmerised as Harry’s hands find purchase on his shoulders.

“I don’t know how I ever thought I could do without you,” Severus states before kissing Harry’s adam’s apple.

“I love you so much,” Harry declares attempting to increase the pressure on his cock, while leaning his head back to give the Potions Master more room.

“I know.”

Severus rises from the bed, his nakedness very plan to Harry who licks his lips in anticipation and follows his husband to the master bath. 

Once inside, Severus simply walks into the shower and begins to wash, while Harry just watches from the door. The Slytherin lathers his hands and runs the soap along his chest in a slow and teasing manner making sure to give special attention to his hardened nipples. Moaning, Harry slowly walks toward the shower. Severus leaves his nipples in favor of his cock stroking slowly as Harry reaches the shower. 

Harry picks up the bar of soap and lathers his hands, before rubbing the inner areas of Severus’s thighs. Severus continues to stroke himself as he watches Harry’s hands descend to his calves and feet. 

When the green eyed man rises and re-lathers, Severus orders, “Turn around.”

“And if I choose not to,” Harry replies cheekily.

“Then I will just have to encourage your compliance,” Severus purs before pressing himself up against Harry, so tightly he has to move his hands to the Gryffindor’s waist. 

“Encourage away,” Harry responds before his lips meet Severus’s in a hurried manner. Severus’s kisses back with fervor. The Gryffindor’s lathered hands go to the Slytherin’s shoulders, before dragging them down to his lover’s wrists in order to place the Potions Master’s hands on his arse. Severus begins kneading Harry’s arse, while his lion’s hands run down his back to do the same. 

“Are you going to fuck me in the shower Severus?”

“Would you like me to fuck in the shower Harry?”

Harry smirks in response.

“It would not be very productive you know,” Severus reasons.

“Oh, I believe it would be very productive sir, motivating even,” Harry says half heartedly attempting to convince the Potions Master.

Severus stretches his right hand outside of the shower then wordlessly and wandlessly summoning lubrication. With lubrication in hand, Severus backs Harry into the wall of the shower before turning on the spray to wash the soap from his body and to help keep them warm. Though that shouldn’t be much of a problem with their activity. Feeling the water run down his back, Severus squeezes an ample amount of lubrication upon his left hand. Harry spreads his legs in acceptance and Severus’s fingers enter him three at a time. Harry arches into the burn as Severus begins scissoring his fingers in order to quickly stretch his lion for his cock. Harry meets the thrust of his lover’s fingers, arching off the shower wall and moaning his excitement. 

“Have you had enough encouragement Harry?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. You could do better.”

“Is that right?”

Severus’s fingers leave Harry’s opening, leaving the green eyed man nothing to squeeze around and nothing pushing up against his prostate.

“Are you sure you want to play your games right now, whelp?” Severus finishes with a slap to Harry arse.

Instead of responding, Harry simply turns around as ordered presenting his arse in a seducing manner.

“Good boy,” Severus praises before sliding into Harry causing the Gryffindor to gasp and push back against the gentle thrust. Severus lays against Harry back, melding their bodies together. The Potions Master uses his left arm to secure his lion in place, so he can thrust into him as hard as possible. Harry stokes himself in time with Severus's thrusts, using his left hand as leverage against the shower wall to seek a quick release. Rocking to a natural rhythym of their choosing, hot water praying them from the shower, panting together with electricity surging, the lion and his lover forget the world. Both men cum together minutes later, hair soaked and satisfied.

“We should shower together more often,” Harry advices. 

Severus kisses Harry shoulder before replying, “That is an excellent idea.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The shower lasted much longer than Severus anticipated. The pleasure of it still surging with him. Every day and every night, he and Harry simply enjoy each other’s company. Whether it is thrilling sex, like this morning, an intimate touch, or a passionate kiss, the two war heroes are in love and fiercely enjoying the perks. It was the honeymoon phase most couples long for. Once he decided to give into Harry, Severus has felt no need to call upon Molly and everything else has fallen into place. 

Harry never suspects a thing. He wakes up to prepare breakfast, then he cleans for a bit. He may fly for a bit, but the Gryffindor has primarily stuck to Severus. And when Severus is indisposed, Harry cleans or cooks and when that was done he waits. Sometimes with a book and sometimes he simply watches Severus. Intently staring, as if he wants to draw Severus into his soul and keep him there for all eternity. This love Harry has is overwhelming in the most glorious of ways. It leads Severus to hope that it will last long after the tampering has been dealt with.

The Savior cannot stand to be without Severus for long. Severus is constantly finding Harry in his lap and when the Gryffindor gets bored, horny, or both he turns to face Severus then presses their groins together. Effectively distracting the Potions Master as he begins to rutt against him, whom never lasts long, and winds up stripping Harry and fucking him on the next available surface. He takes care of his lion as he promised himself he would. The long retired spy is beginning to realize he loves Harry with all his might and everyday he ensures the green eyed man never feels alone or unloved.

The second war survivors are living a blissful existence, an existence that is bound to end Severus is constantly reminded while he continues his search for the madman who had attacked Harry. The wizard who invaded his lion’s mind and left these false memories is still on the loose. Severus is only beginning to see it as a blessing. For the longest time, they both have longed for someone and now they both are happy. However, Severus’s nagging negative conscious constantly sees fit to remind him no matter how blissful the emotions these memories produced are not real. It is the main force of what drives them to each other. And without them, the undying love Potter feels will leave with them. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The search seems futile. After many weeks of searching, no book held the answers Severus has been looking for. He is repeatedly disappointed with the lack of progress. As to not upset Harry, Severus met with Granger and Weasley less than a week ago in diagon alley to discuss what further steps should be taken to determine the location of Harry’s attacker and even more importantly find a way to reverse the tampering. Even though reversing the tampering may lead to the end of their relationship, Severus is not willing to live a daydream at Harry’s expense. 

As Severus sat at the table of a cafe in diagon alley, he had the odd feeling of being watched. As a war hero and an ex-Death Eater, he was no stranger to odd looks, curious glances, and hateful glares. But this felt menacing. Most people that would want to do him serious harm were either dead or in Azkaban. So he was confused and suspicious of the odd feeling. His diligence as a spy and Moody’s spirit of constant vigilance still hadn’t left him after all this time. Before he could act on these anxious feelings, he was interrupt by Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Both were dressed casually in their everyday wizarding robes. And barely sat down before bombarding him with questions.

“How is he professor?” Hermione urged desperate for an answer. She grasped the red head’s hand tightly, as if preparing for the worst.

“Yeah, how’s he been? It’s been weeks,” Ron asked genuinely concerned for his best mate. He gave his girlfriend a comforting squeeze.

“Your letters never say anything about him, just your progress on his attacker,” Hermione elaborated. 

“Harry is fine,” Severus responded calmly.

“I’m glad,” Hermione said smiling and sighing in her relief. She was finally able to relax into her chair.

“Nothing weird’s happened, has it?” Ron asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously in Severus’s direction.

“And what exactly are you implying Mr. Weasley?”

“You know.”

“And what exactly am I supposed to know?”

“Well… er… Harry’s not himself and seems to really…. um.”

“Enjoy my company,” Severus provided with a smirk.

“Yeah.” 

Ron blushed and looked away.

“I assure you that has not changed. I have not harmed your friend Mr. Weasley.”

“I know you won’t hurt him, but … aah. What does he do all day? It’s just the two of you in that house!”

“Well, Potter enjoys cleaning and cooking and to my surprise reading.” 

‘But especially my cock,’ Severus finished in his head, outwardly smiling causing his companions to give each other a look.

“Can we see him professor?” Hermione asked saving Ron from saying something stupid.

“Even if he can’t remember us now, he might the more we see him,” Ron pushed.

Severus did not answer right away. If Granger and Weasley were made aware of how he and Harry’s relationship has physically progressed it may cause issues. However, keeping them away would be even more suspicious. Therefore, Severus had to agree to some sort of meeting. He now has to school Harry on decorum and physical displays of affection, whilst his friends are visiting. 

“That’s an interesting thought Mr. Weasley. Of course you may visit Miss Granger. Let me know an agreeable time and I will make sure we are available.”

“Thank you Professor,” Hermione replied with a smile.

“You are welcome. Miss. Granger, I have been going over something Harry said to me a few weeks ago and I have a feeling you may be able to give me some insight.”

“Of course, what is it professor?”

“Harry spoke of meditation techniques. Do you know where he may have learned such as a thing?”

“Hmm, no actually I don’t. It’s a muggle technique as you must know, but Harry really doesn’t seem the type.”

“I thought so as well. However, he claims I taught him the technique.”

“That’s odd. I know you grew up in the muggle world, but you seem to have preferred the Wizarding world in all things. Also, outside of potions and defence you haven’t…”

Hermione suddenly stopped speaking and adopted a vacant look upon her face.

“Oh, how silly of me,” she exclaimed out of nowhere.

“What is it Miss Granger?”Severus inquired.

“You taught Harry occlumency. With his tampered memories, he could see it has a form of meditation. It involves emptying the mind and relaxation.”

Severus pondered the attacker’s reasoning of leaving Harry with memories of occlumency. It was a time where they weren’t on the best of terms. Not really the best way to support the false memories of marriage. What would be the point of leaving that particular memory? Severus left two thirds of the golden trio at the cafe giving the excuse that Harry would be expecting him along with a promise to arrange a meeting of some sort. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

While Harry is fixing a late breakfast, Severus sits at the kitchen table. Severus smiles at the idea of bending Harry over it in the future.

“Severus?” Harry asks from the counter.

“Hmm,” Severus responds from behind the Daily Prophet. 

“I had the oddest dream yesterday… but I’m not really sure it was a dream. It felt more like…. hmm… like a memory.” 

Severus intrigued put down the Daily Prophet in favor of listening to Harry finish his story.

“It was just… I was in a house similar to the Malfoy’s, but less …. “

“Extravagant,” Severus supplies.

“Yeah, it was nice, but not as showy. I was just walking around the house or I guess I should say manor. It was filled with history and obviously favored Slytherin. Do you know what it might mean?”

Severus shakes his head, even though he has an idea that Harry may have glimpced his attacker or his hideaway.

“Ever since Voldemort died, I haven’t had to fear my dreams, but this one was just weird. And with Slytherin of all things apart of it… I don’t know. I just hope it’s not something bad.”

Severus pinches the bridge of his nose then inhales deeply attempting to calm himself. Severus rises from the table and pulls Harry into his arms. 

“Just, try your best not to think on it.” Severus places a gentle kiss on his lovers shoulder.

“Ok,” Harry says turning back to the breakfast he is preparing. 

“Why hasn’t Draco visited recently?” Harry asks while turning over an egg.

“Draco?” Severus responds bewildered.

“Er, yeah.”

“I am glad to hear you have become fond of him. Actually, Draco will be visiting today. I know your schoolboy rivalry did not leave you on good terms, however he is my godson and therefore I must be present in his life,” Severus states calmly. 

“I know Draco’s your godson. We’re married remember why wouldn't I know these things.”

Severus takes a moment to reflect on what Harry has said. He did not recall ever mentioning to his godson to Harry, which probably meant that was just another fact implanted by the attacker. The search had been beyond frustrating. No significant clues and no leads. How was Severus supposed to find the culprit, if he did not show himself. He could attempt going through Harry’s mind to see if he caught a glimpse of his attacker, but it took the strongest pain reliever potion in his stores to rid Harry of the headache he received from Severus’s last attempt at legitimacy. 

The boy had not mentioned it until Severus noticed the missing bottle from his stores. Harry had been in Severus’s home countless times, but Severus had taken great care to keep the boy away from his lab and stores. That did not mean that in the hour or so he visited Molly Weasley his lion could not find his stores. But it seems the young man knew exactly where to find it, which gave Severus yet another small clue that the culprit may just be someone Severus knows. Most likely another Death Eater, which was no help whatsoever, since many were either dead or in Azkaban. He would have to speak with Lucius soon. He could send word with Draco when he came to visit. 

“Harry, I am going down to the lab. Can you greet Draco for me when he arrives?”

“Of course Severus. How about I keep him company till you return from the lab.”

“Well, I don’t want to punish you. Or him for that matter.”

“It’s no punishment and I promise to be nice.” Harry reassured with his brightest smile and Severus felt himself giving in before he responded.

“Altright, but do call me _before _you try and kill each other.”__

__Harry simply laughed as he placed his Slytherin’s breakfast before him._ _

__\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__

__Before greeting Draco, Harry changes into his nicest day robes since Severus remarked harshly on Harry’s attire, “just because you grew up without money does not mean you should greet our guests dressing like a beggar.” Harry had barely made it downstairs, when the fire from the sitting room roared to life and Draco stepped through. Taking a moment to dust off invisible soot, Draco looks up and nods in Harry’s direction. Recognition dawns in his grey eyes mid nod._ _

__“Potter, what are you doing here?,” Draco asks with an air of incredulity._ _

__“I am home for the day is that’s what you mean.”_ _

__Draco looks at him curiously._ _

__“Does Severus know you are here?”_ _

__“Yes, he set me to greet you when you arrived.”_ _

__“Right… So he’s in the lab I gather.”_ _

__“Yes, he should be up in time.”_ _

__“Then, perhaps I should return later when he’s free.”_ _

__“Now, there’s no need for that. Surely we can put aside our house rivalry for Severus’s sake.”  
Draco looks at Harry as if he’s a fish walking on dry land._ _

__“Potter, did you… fall on your head recently?”_ _

__Harry snorts, “Not that I know of. Are you done hurling insults or can we have a civil conversation?”_ _

__Harry indicated the chair behind Draco before taking a seat himself. Draco hesitantly takes the chair._ _

__"How's Blaize?"_ _

__Draco blushes before responding, "Good, he's doing well. How did you know?"_ _

__"Well you two have been rather close since you were children and so I assumed that one day you may return his feelings"_ _

__Draco sighs, "Did everyone know save for me?"_ _

__"Don't beat yourself up. You figured it out eventually."_ _

__"Not really it took Severus raking me over the head to see it and to get over my doubts."_ _

__"But you did and you're happy and so is he, that's all that matters."_ _

__"You're right. I can't believe I just said that."_ _

__Both look at each other and begin to laugh. Severus stands perplexed at the door._ _

__“Severus, don’t just stand there.”_ _

__Harry rises and places a chaste kiss upon Severus lips before guiding him into the sitting room. He uses his wand to expand the chair he just rose from. Draco watches them both as they settle next to each other._ _

__“I see you got a house pet since my last visit,” Draco remarks with a smirk._ _

__“I’ll have you know this house pet killed a dark lord and saved your life”_ _

__“I never said you were a useless house pet Potter, only an unexpected one.”_ _

__“What do you mean unexpected… ”_ _

__Severus suddenly stands, “Draco can I have a word with you in hall for a moment, about your father?”_ _

__Draco looks up at Severus with a raised eyebrow, “My father?”_ _

__“Yes, do get up. I never took you for a slow witted hufflepuff, but it seems I am in for many surprises these days.”_ _

__Draco rose with a scowl on his face, while Harry failed to hide the smirk that came to his lips._ _

__Once out in the hall Severus cast a silencing charm and conjured a wall._ _

__“What the hell was that for?” Draco inquires angrily once Severus had turned toward him._ _

__“I apologize, I figure you would come fast if I insulted you first. It seems I was correct.” Severus replies with a smirk._ _

__“So, what is it that you really called me out here for?”_ _

__“Let no one say that your father and I have not taught you well. Yes, this has nothing to do with you father or rather it is not the most important thing I want to cover.”_ _

__“But it has to do with Potter.” It is not a question. Draco picked upon in the signs._ _

__“Yes, Harry…” Severus begins before being interrupted._ _

__“Harry?”_ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“You’ve always called him Potter.”_ _

__“Yes, well that was before I apparently wed the green eyed whelp.”_ _

__“What?!” Draco screams taken off guard._ _

__“Yes, as I was saying, Harry’s mind has been tampered with. He woke in St. Mungo’s believing us married and I have been going along with the farce in order to keep him from having a mental break down.”_ _

__“Oh, how dreadful, a free shag whenever you please. Must be a hard curse to hard to suffer through.”_ _

__“Watch your language I have no qualms with taking you over my knee.”_ _

__“Do you take Potter over your knee?”_ _

__“Draco,” Severus through gritted teeth._ _

__“Right, sorry.”_ _

__“The point is do not give him ideas that there is something wrong. I already have to deal with an emotional Gryffindor, so do not make it worse.”_ _

__Draco grimaces._ _

__“Of course.”_ _

__“Oh, do let your father know that I will be visiting soon. I believe it may have been another Death Eater that has tampered with Harry’s mind.”_ _

__“Yes, I’ll let him know as soon as I return.”_ _

__“Now shall we?”_ _

__Severus says before taking down the wall and silencing charm, then turning to return to the sitting room. Hours go by and Draco and Harry seem to be bonding to Severus’s surprise. However, Draco is meant to leave before dinner._ _

__"I advise you to keep this one Severus," Draco says as he rises for the fireplace "He actually seems useful.” He says before calling for the manor with floo powder in hand._ _


	8. Lover's Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the humungous absence. I know should have update forever ago and I feel really bad about it, so please forgive me. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has ever commented or left Kudos. Special thanks to the following commentors (chapter 7) busard, Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson, jenny, and Arachnos_Black.
> 
> Also the Kudo givers sandrab, readerfanatic, Arachnos_Black, Sevslittlesecret, Brwnwillow, ChristinaBella, Spiritfingers, ladydragonstar55, Alice_Kirkland, and all the guests. Please excuse the mistakes, I will re-post with corrections later when the story is completely finished.
> 
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> Fights. What couple doesn't have 'em?

A fews days later, Harry wakes and quickly realizes he’s alone. He frowns then sits up feeling the side of the bed where Severus fell asleep the night before. Since it’s slightly warm, it could not been long since Severus left the bed Harry rationalizes. The sleepy Gryffindor trots downstairs naked to find an equally naked Severus in the kitchen with a bowl in each hand, one carrying strawberries and the other carrying cream.

“I thought you would enjoy dessert for breakfast… in bed,” Severus says cheekily. The recently sleepy Gryffindor is now wide awake and staring hungrily at the Slytherin’s enticingly hard prick between his legs. 

“I’d prefer to have breakfast right here,” Harry replies before flinging himself in the Potion Master’s direction. Severus barely has enough time to place the bowls down before Harry lands in his arms and begins kissing him aggressively. 

Food long forgotten, Harry wraps his legs around Severus’s hips as Severus lifts Harry by his arse. Kissing back with fervor, Severus backs Harry into the nearest kitchen wall, so they can have more friction between their naked bodies. They begin to rut against one another as soon as his lion’s back touches the wall. Severus runs his hands along the sides of Harry’s body as the green eyed man pants against his lips desperately seeking release as rubs his aching cock against his lover’s stomach. 

Looking into Harry’s eyes, Severus sees the devotion that seems all too real in this moment. He recognizes that the one thing he thought he had lost with Lilly’s death had not been lost, but has just been hard to find. And he has found it with Potter, with Harry, his lion, and Harry is his. Happiness can finally be his and he can share that with Harry for as long as it may last.

“Severus,” Harry gasps out calling his lover out of his thoughts. No longer distracted, Severus begins to tug at his lion’s nipples, scrapping his nails against the hardening buds, and nipping at the skin between his neck and shoulder.

“Shh, my little lion,” Severus whispers against Harry’s lips as he silences him with a breathtaking kiss. Though Harry is aggressive in his search for release, he submits to Severus’s dominance. The Slytherin explores the Saviors mouth slowly and diligently. Harry pants into his mouth as Severus brushes his tongue against every surface he can, attempting to taste as much of Harry as he possibly can.

Before long, Severus bends Harry over the kitchen table, no longer able to resist being inside his chosen one. Harry gasps as his entrance is lubricated by a charm, then groans as Severus enters him in one long teasing thrust. Severus, resting his chest against his lion’s back, grips Harry’s jaw in order to turn him for gentle and mockingly slow kiss. Harry, not willing to allow Severus all the fun, thrusts back and squeezes around the Potion’s Master. Severus grips the lion’s hips harshly, causing Harry to groan and rut into the tablecloth covering the breakfast table. 

As Severus’s thrusts increase in speed, Harry is torn between rutting into the roughness of the tablecloth in front of him to please his aching cock and pushing back towards Severus to meet his thrusts. Turning his head to catch Severus in a searing kiss, Harry struggles to keep a grip on the edges of breakfast table. His white kneeled fists are due to the strength of grip as he forces himself not to come. But when Severus bits his shoulder, he gives up the fight, cumming on the breakfast table as Severus cums within him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later as Harry begins to cook breakfast, as per usual, Severus begins to wonder about what Harry had been up to before he came to Spinner’s End.

“Harry?” Severus calls to gain his lovers attention.

“Yeah,” Harry replies still facing the stove. 

“What do you want to accomplish? Professionally? What have you considered for your career options?”

“Umm, well I haven’t really given much thought to it. Now that Voldie’s dead and I am still alive, the world is my oyster.”

“And?”

“Well… I … enjoy being with you, sharing our lives together. Can’t I just enjoy that and have a normal life for once?”

"You can't stay here and play househusband to me forever." 

"Can't I?" says Harry turning to face Severus.

The Potion’s Master gives him a stern look and Harry looks away with a defeated expression on his face.

"I don't know what I want to do. I’m not sure. I only know that I can't be an Auror. I’m not ready for that again. Hunting down dark wizards. Dodging various dark spells. Running for my life. Being responsible for the livelihood of the public. People entrusting their lives to me, the lives of their children. Worshiping me like I am the only hope for the future. 

“If I were someone like LockHeart, I would eat it up and take advantage as much as possible. But I just want to be left alone. To live quietly, here, with you. I’m just not ready to be that person again, if I ever really was that person." 

Harry uses all his Gryffindor courage to turn around and face his lover.

“Do you not want me here?” Harry asks with trepidation written all over his face and Severus sighs in response, taking in his lion’s distressed look he softens.

"Come," Severus beckons with his left hand and Harry walks away from their breakfast to straddle his husband’s lap and rest his head on his lover’s shoulders.  


“Of course I want you here. I am not sure I can go back to the empty life I lived before. You have definitely made an impression on me,” Severus says as he nuzzles into the areas between his lion’s neck and shoulder, “But I can’t be the only focus for your life. I believe in you and your abilities. You are quite capable of doing anything you put your mind to,” Severus whispers holding his lion close to his chest. 

“I know that. It’s not that I am afraid that I can’t do what I want. It’s just that I don’t know what I want yet,” Harry raises his head to look his Slytherin in the eyes, “All I know is that I want to be with you.” 

“I don’t have to be the hero with you, regardless of what the public thinks. You don’t put me on a pedestal. I’m just Harry to you. Not the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, or the Savior of the Wizarding World,” Harry ends with a mocking tone. 

“Maybe you should take advantage of your fame to try out as many professions as possible, till you find the one you would like to pursue. You are not an ex-Death Eater with limited options, or a retch with sins to atone for. People do not see you as a threat, nor a danger to their lives,” Severus pauses, “You should be with someone who can equal you in that regard,” Severus ends off in a whisper and uses Harry’s hips to guide him to stand.

"I couldn’t be with anyone else. I don’t love anyone the way I love you. And no one would love me the way you do. You risked your life for mine countless times. And whether it was for me or my mother, It really doesn’t matter. You were there for me when I needed you. 

“Even now, you’re putting up boundaries and not just letting me do whatever I please. I’m surprised you haven’t called me a dunderheaded Gryffindor yet. Plus,” Harry smirks before going back to the breakfast he’s preparing, “I love dangerous men. I guess you could say I am attracted to the darkness within you, the hard edge you try so hard to put on. You would never let me fall without being there to catch me,” Harry says seriously. 

“What's with all the questions any way Severus?” 

Harry says making a sad attempt at changing the conversation. 

“I want to know what you want to do for the future. I want you to be happy.”

“You don’t think I can be content with just the two us,” Harry says finally grasping the hidden meaning behind all the questions.

“No, I do not,” Severus responded seriously. Flabbergasted, Harry turns and balks at his lover.

“Then you are just going to have to deal with it. I am not going anywhere. I love you and I love it here. I will continue to care for you and our home. I am happy just the way things are.”

Frustrated, Severus suddenly rises from the table. 

“I am going to visit Lucius. Do not feel obligated to wait for me.” 

Harry shocked turns from the breakfast he is preparing.

“Wait. What about breakfast?”

“I’ll have it at the manor,” Severus responds walking through the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Severus...”

As Severus walks from the room leaving the tails of his robe to flare in his wake, Harry’s left speaking to no one. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius’s face is blank as he watches Severus Snape walk up the path towards his home for the first time in months. He has been prepared for a visit ever since Draco informed him days ago. However, it is still unsettling to watch the previous head of Slytherin house walk toward his home knowing about his past as a spy for the light and the conflict it stirred within him. 

Lucius has long since forgiven Severus his betrayal. Their Lord was mad and had endangered his life and his family’s life. His behavior was erratic and unpredictable. But knowing Severus so efficaciously hid his secrets from him left the older Malfoy feeling wronged. What’s worse, his old friend seemed to do it not for some self-righteous sense of justice, but for some obligation he felt towards a muggle born. 

Lucius leaves his displeasing thoughts at the window in his office to travel to the main entryway in order to greet Severus with a pleasant attitude befitting a Malfoy. Severus is handing his outer cloak to an elf, when Lucius enters the grand and lavish entryway.

“What has kept you away for so long?” Lucius asks as Severus gives a nod to acknowledge his presence. 

“As you know, I have a new house guest who takes up much more of my time then I anticipated.”

“Aah, the Potter boy must be a handful. As I recall, Gryffindors were always the hardest for you to keep in line, Potter especially so. Why are you housing the boy again?”

“He has nowhere else to go. Grimmauld place is still unusable and the boy’s flat was most likely breached by his attacker.”

“Can the Weasleys not take him?”

“No, the boy foolishly thinks that we will be able to come to some sort of understanding the longer we are in each other’s presence.”

“Mmm, how unfortunate for you.”

“Indeed.”

“Let us retire to the study.” As Lucius leads the way to his study, Severus is grateful Draco has enough common sense to know not to tell his father about his relationship with Harry. 

As they are seated, Lucius stares at Severus.

“Yes?” Severus asks with a rise brow.

“Why did you not tell me?”

“And what exactly are you referring to?”

“The fact that you were spying for them. You hid everything from me.”

“You know what was at stake.”

“Yes, yes, of course. But I had not idea. Not one inkling that you were a spy. Are we not friends? Could you not trust me?”

“It had nothing to do with trust. We both know he did not have our interests in mind. Nor did he care about the betterment of the Wizarding World.”

“It was supposed to be about pureblood supremacy, about power, and about putting muggles in their rightful place. The Dark Lord went mad. Draco has still not forgiven me for my… lack of foresight. Narsissa has not forgiven me for my carelessness with Draco’s life. And I have still not forgiven myself for following a mad half-blood that put my family in unnecessary danger. In the end, it led to nothing, but chaos and death. “

“We were killing our own kind.”

“Yes, but, I had no knowledge of your duplicity and neither did the Dark Lord. Your occumency skills must be a thing of legend. The student has most definitely surpassed the teacher. ”

“You did teach me well.”

“Yes, you as well as McNair.”

“McNair?”

“Yes, he may never get to your level, but he mastered the discipline.”

“And how is he?”

“Still in Azkaban last I heard. He was always rather good with memories, in addition to occumency.”

“True. I believe the muggles he tortured did not particularly enjoy that skill.”

Silence followed.

“Have you had breakfast?” Lucius asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“No, I have not. The boy irritated me so much I left without it.”

“Well, let them not say I have forgotten my manners. Mimzy!”

“Yes, Maser Malfoy.”

“Retrieve breakfast for Severus and I. We will take it here in the study.”

Severus thought on McNair as the elves brought out the breakfast and refreshments. The Potions Master began to realize that Lucius may have just given him his first real suspect concerning Harry’s attack. As soon as he finished his visit with Lucius, he would pay a visit to Azkaban.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus looks upon the stone island with utter hatred. This is where they would have sent him if it weren’t for Harry. Regardless of all he had done, all he had sacrificed, they wanted to repay him by leaving him to die in a lonely cold cell in Azkaban. Harry had spent weeks fighting Severus’s case. Explaining how the war would have been lost without him. The green-eyed man even gave up his memories for the Wizengamont’s viewing pleasure. He did not give in till Severus was freed, given compensation, and an order of Merlin to boot.

Severus knows he owes Harry an apology for his behavior this morning. It was uncalled for. His fear of losing Harry is debilitating. Whether it is losing Harry to another or just to utter boredom, Severus anticipates an overpowering sensation of the devastation he will face once Harry comes to his senses. And if gaining his memory doesn’t cause the chosen one to leave, constantly being stuck at Spinners End with only Severus for company will do it. Severus is aware that he is not an easy man to deal with let alone love. Regardless of Severus’s fear of abandonment, the Gryffindor has the right to choose his future. It was not Severus’s place to tell him what he should and should not do with his life. 

As the guards bring Mcnair out, Severus ponders ways to get the Death Eater to talk. McNair was not a death eater for show. He proved his lust for pain and torture time and time again. He would not be easy to break.

“Took you longer than I thought to pay me a visit,” says McNair with a nasty sneer, once he’s seated across from Severus. His bonds instantly appear, wrapping around his wrists and ankles securing him to the iron chair.

“McNair,” Severus responds, a lack of interest written on his face.

“So how is it that I am rotting in here while you and Lucius are not?”

Severus does not respond. McNair ignores his malcontent and pushes on.

“Ahh, yes the chosen one. Just how long have you had him wrapped around your finger?”

Silence. Severus cannot make sense of this. McNair is in Azkaban and has been since he was sentenced, according to the guards. How could he have attacked Harry without any one’s knowledge?

“Come now Severus. Surely you can tell me. We all know how much you hated the boy and yet he gave you your freedom, you and the Malfoys. That must be some hold you have over him…”

Finally fed up, Severus interrupts, “I did not come here to answer your asinine questions McNair.”

“No, you came here for answers. However, unfortunately for you I have no desire to concern myself with what you want. So does he get off on it?”

Severus merely raises an eyebrow.

“The Potter boy. Does he get off on the vile way you treat him? I assume you must enjoy debasing and fucking the savior of the Wizarding World.”

Severus is shocked silent. He could not predict McNair having knowledge of his relationship with Harry unless...

“You have no grounds for the vile fabrications you spew from your mouth.”

“Well, it all makes sense does it not. How hard he fought for your freedom…”

“Still sore about the fact that the Dark Lord was defeated by a child I see,” Severus interjects.

“HE WAS NOT DEFEATED BY POTTER,” McNair roars and attempts to rise for him chair. His bonds tighten dragging him down and securing him to his metal chair.

“Potter has nothing to do with this,” the prisoner continues, “It was you. You and that twinkly eyed old fool Dumbledore. Potter did not have to skill or the capability to take down the Dark Lord. It was your betrayal and you will pay dearly for it.“

“Is that so? Have an escape plan, do you? Friends on the other side?”

Smirking McNair answers, “Oh, wouldn’t you love to know. Sorry to frustrate you Severus, but you are leaving here with the answers you so desperately crave.”

So that’s it then, he’s working with someone else outside of Azkaban. If he is not the mastermind himself, he’s had his hands in this somehow and now it was up to Severus to figure out the rest. The Potions Master rose from the investigation table. He had heard all he needed to know or rather all that McNair would willingly bequeath. It is obvious McNair is not interested in giving up any answers. 

“Do let your birdie know that once your dead, Azkaban does allow conjugal visits.

“I bet he would love choking on my cock. I would ride him raw and listen to him moan my name. While you rot in your grave knowing you could not save him.”

It took all of Severus’s strength to walk away and not respond. It would not do well for him to end up in Azkaban next to McNair. Nor provide confirmation that he and Harry are engaging in a relationship other than that of a former student and teacher.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Severus goes home furious over his meeting with McNair, but happy he has made progress with Harry’s attacker. He finds his lion in the sitting room, once he leaves the floo. Harry looks up as soon as he enters the sitting room.

“Severus,” Harry says barely above a whisper. But before he is able to continue Severus attaches his mouth to the Chosen One’s. Harry, momentarily surprised, does nothing as Severus’s hands begin to roam his body.

“Is this your idea of an apology?” Harry asks breathlessly before kissing Severus back with fervor. 

“Yes,” Severus says before stripping them both with a spell. 

“Are we really going to do this here, in front of the floo?”

Severus does not speak, but Harry gets his response when he feels the Slytherin’s cock at his entrance and gasps at a lubrication charm.

The Gryffindor relishes the burn as Severus stretches him open with his cock. The Potion Master guides the Savior to the rug in front of the fireplace, before setting a brutal pace. Harry can only hold on as he endures the fierce pounding to his prostate. Before long, both are cumming and stars assault Harry behind his eyelids.

Upstairs in the master bedroom, both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin are propped up against their headboard sated from their previous activity. Harry turns and boldly asks, “What’s wrong?”

Severus raises an eye brown and Harry explains, “You aren’t usually this rough. I’m not complaining or anything, but I can tell something’s bothering you. Are you still upset, about this morning?”

“No, and I apologize. It is not my place to meddle in your affairs…”

Harry sits up and straddles Severus’s thighs as he interrupts, “Of course it’s your place. You’re my husband. I value your opinion. I just hate it when you think I don’t know what I want.”

Severus raises an eyebrow yet again and Harry realizes his been caught.

“I mean, even though I don’t know what I want to do professionally. I know I want to be here taking care of you.”

Harry leans forward and places a chaste kiss upon Severus’s lips.

Grinning madly Harry continues, “And I do know what I want to do, at least for now. Our… disagreement and your absence gave me sometime to think. I want to work with you.”

Severus’s face obviously illustrated what he thought of Harry working any where near his potions, because his lion began to laugh.

“No not, with potions, but with the Ministry and getting them to treat werewolves and other...like people better. They should have easy access to the Wolf’s Bane potion you’ve been working on. It will make it easier for people to trust them being in regular society. Remus never really got a chance to live a normal life after my parents died and Sirius ended up in Azkaban. He really didn’t have anyone till Tonks. He shouldn’t have been mistreated because he was a werewolf. It wasn’t even something he could control.”

“So you want to fight yet another battle?”

“Well, yeah, but this time without the use of wands, just words. What do you think?”

“I think the ministry better prepare themselves,” Severus says as he flips their positions and begins to attack Harry’s neck. Rubbing his hard on against his brave lion, ready for round two.


	9. Locked Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality is ruining our characters fun. Boo reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written an extremely long chapter to try and make up for the egregious amount of time I have been away.
> 
> Just so you are aware there are some new characters that will make more sense in the next chapter. Also, kudos for those who figure out who McNair's accomplice is. ;) I left clues all throughout the story. I will let all those who leave a comment about it know whether they are warm or cold. Enjoy!
> 
>  Thanks to everyone who has ever commented or left Kudos. Special thanks to the following commentors (chapter 8) Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson, jgroovydaisy, SecondinCommand02, TwinzLover, and Arachnos_Black.
> 
> Also the Kudo givers KitAbyss, QueenOfFools, SecondinCommand02, Aaliyah1963, zoisyte, LilMxPlagueRat, Frayedsoul17, KwassaKwassa, hannibals_introverted_bestfriend_minerva, caligal1313, warminsanity, Rosa (linyuki), Sanot2000, pleidesnova, schnauzer, Meraina, michehp, Soul_in_Shadow, sandrab, readerfanatic, Arachnos_Black, Sevslittlesecret, Brwnwillow, ChristinaBella, Spiritfingers, ladydragonstar55, and all the guests. Please excuse the mistakes, I will re-post with corrections later when the story is completely finished.
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments, especially the people who reminded me people still read this story.

Callan Hartford is happy. He had a happy childhood, with caring parents, and more money than he ever knew what to with. He has no truly horrible memories. He had it good, as his boyfriend always reminded him. But he was never spoiled. He knew he had it better off than many others. He never believed in any of that pure blood bollocks and he never would. Luckily, Callan more than survived Hogwarts and as he is currently being thoroughly fucked by his lovely attentive boyfriend he realizes, he’s had a pretty decent life thus far. 

“Ah, Haran,” Callan moans deeply from underneath his very enthusiastic boyfriend. One of the best ways to wake up in the morning is being gently fingered by your boyfriend, slowly loosened for a good morning fuck. And that is how Callan’s boyfriend woke him this morning, prodding his prostate till he squirmed stimulated way beyond the ability to go back to sleep. Things quickly lead from fingering to full blown fucking in moments, leaving Callan sweaty, hands clenching in the sheets, and arching into his back against his lover’s muscular and golden tan chest as Haran thrust into him rhythmically.  
“Yeah, baby what is it?” Haran responded mid-thrust, his golden tan arms on both sides of his lover, stretching with the effort to put more power into his thrusts. 

“Your cock,” Callan answers breathlessly moving slightly to grasp the top of the head board with his left hand in order to gain more leverage to thrust backward to meet the taller Haran’s thrusts. Arching back as far as he can to be as close to his dark haired lover as possible. Their rhythm falling in line as it had many times before.

“What about my cock?” Haran says leaning forward and nuzzling his nose into Callan's curly dusty gold hair, breathing in more of his unique smell and running a hand down his built but slighter chest. His fingers lightly scrap bronze nipples each in turn. Haran is always slightly disheartened when he cannot look into his blonde lover’s green eyes as he lost control.

“I think I may be in love... with it… with your cock. Oh, gods,” Callan groans as his knuckles turn white from his straining grasp on the headboard and sheets as his prostate was hit once again with a steady pressure. 

“Hmm, and the man attached?” Haran asked arrogantly nibbling his paler lover's neck as he purposefully aimed for Callan’s prostate with the full intention of bringing him off with his cock alone. 

“He’s ok,” Callan answers once he’s found his breath and released his death grip from both the headboard and sheets. Teasing his subtly wavy ebony haired lover was always amusing and led to mutually beneficial results. Haran would pretend to be offended just to try and make him feel bad then taunt him. The “American” came out then- the arrogance, entitlement, and audaciousness. Even though his lover was born in the Wizarding UK, he spent half his life in America. A child of two cultures, Haran always fluctuates between the two and Callan loved it. 

“Just ok, huh,” Haran says, his American accent seeping through. The tanned skinned man lifts from his perfect mold against Callan’s back and pulls back enough to dig his knees into the mattress properly in order to adjust his thrusts. And just before he is meant to strike, Haran stops the circular motion of his hips.

Callan whines when his lover ceases the movement of his hips. He doesn’t think he can handle finishing off in the loo or simply stroke himself to completion with his boyfriend still stationary behind him. 

“Mhmm, I mean he’s amazing,” Callan whines, pathetically attempting to convince his grey eyed lover to continue, “Must be with a quality cock like that,” Callan finishes with a breathless laugh. Squeezing around the cock inside him always did the trick. It wasn’t like his lover didn’t want to get off too. 

Faking bolstered confidence, Haran pulls Callan closer by his paler hips and resumes his thrusts with shallow circular movements. Even though the room is still dark, due to their blackedout windows because Haran ‘cannot sleep with the blasted sun’ in his eyes, Callan knows it must be well past sunrise. There have been days where they never got out of bed and just levitated food from the kitchen, but this morning could not be one of those days. And as their thick curtains meant to keep the sun out continued to do a quality job of it, Callan became wary of the time. 

“I gotta go to work sometime you know,” Callan says as he turns, reaching back to pull his lover into a deep, dominating, and breath taking kiss causing Haran to harden within his lover, squeezing bruises into his skin. 

“Do you enjoy torturing me like this?” Haran asks as his pulls his lover closer and into his lap forcing Callan to sit up as well. He alters his thrusts and leaning forward, grasps the headboard in front of him with his right hand in order to tailor his angle for his lover’s prostate while holding him close to his chest with his left arm across his lover’s slighter chest.

Once the adjustments are made and Callan believes he may actually make it to work that day, he replies, “No, but unlike you I can’t just work whenever I feel like it. The Wizarding public needs me. Azkaban is not going to guard itself you know.”

Haran slows his movement once again and his face takes on a contemplative look. Resting his head upon his lover’s shoulder he wonders aloud, “Why do you work there?”

“Cause money don’t grow on trees. I think that's how you usually say it,” Callan responds flippantly hoping to coax his boyfriend into resuming his previous actions. Instead, Callan received a particularly hard thrust in response for his attitude.

“Uh,”Callan lunges forwards and cries out shocked by the sudden harshness.

“I mean it, why there of all places? You graduated with decent marks from Hogwarts, so why Azkaban?”

“Seriously. And you talk about me killing the mood.”

Haran leans closer against Callan’s back in order to reach his cock. Callan gasps as his cock is secured at the base.

“Ok, ok,” Callan concedes using the leverage of his hands on the headboard to pathetically attempt to wriggle out of his jailer’s grasp. Haran smiles at his victory.

“Argh, they’re interesting.”

“Who?”

“Er, the inmates.”

“That’s why you go back to that hell hole everyday, even though you could do so much better. I mean for real, you could probably get some big wig job at the ministry, but you go to Azkaban day in day out.”

“You know how I feel about using my family’s money and leverage. I wanted something that would be mine. That I could accomplish on my own. I wanted to be a mental healer or at least just study people like a muggle psychoanalyst. Yeah, I mean. I won’t work there forever, but… It’s interesting to see the changes they go through and sometimes don't. Certain inmates accept their fate and others don't. Some become accustomed to the environment and others seem like they never will. From freedom to jail bird, as you Americans say, is a dramatic change in a wizard's or witch’s life. And how these prisoners choose to react to that makes or breaks them.”

Azkaban wasn’t what it once was. Efforts have been made to ensure changes occur. Guards no longer had to deal with the threat of an uncontrollable dementor and neither did the inmates. He knew why he was truly upset and it nothing to do with Callan’s choices and all to do with his own. He silently prays he can live with them and more importantly that Callan can. Deciding to leave it alone, Haran attempts to lighten the mood. 

“We Americans, at least my age, do not say jail bird.”

“Well _whatever _, you say that, don’t you?”__

__“Yeah, baby. I say that.” Haran says as he leans in and passionately presses kisses into Callan’s neck from behind, while resuming his thrusts and stroking him to completion to make up for lost time. Callan is soon coming all over the sheets and headboard fingers on his right hand entwined with his lover’s, fisting closed and squeezing his insides to set off his lover within him causing Haran to follow shortly._ _

__Minutes later, limp and languorously laying in the center of their queen sized bed on a mattress made of sturdy clouds, Callan casts wandless tempus charm to let him know if doesn’t get up soon he will start running late. And out of all his jobs, Azkaban is the worst when it comes to time. If you are even seconds late, you have put the life of millions of witches and wizards in danger, etc. etc._ _

__“Ugh, I have to go to work,” Callan grumps from the bottom of the two man pile._ _

__“Mm-hmm,” his calm and immobile significant other mumbles from above him further snuggling himself into his partner securing his arms around him._ _

__“Haran, you and your cock, are going to have to get out and off me for me to be able to move.”_ _

__Haran kisses Callans left shoulder before pulling his now half hard and dwindling cock out of his boyfriend’s tantalizing body._ _

__“I’ll go make you some breakfast,” Haran says getting off the bed completely naked giving Callan a great view as he heads for the door._ _

__“Aw, have I told you how fetching you are especially while you are making me food.”_ _

__“Fetching, huh.”_ _

__“Yes, my crass American, handsome, alluring, what have you.”_ _

__“Well, I’ll be fetching your breakfast whenever you get out of the shower.”_ _

__“Haha,” Callan retorted dryly as Haran left to make his usual egg, sausage, and english muffin breakfast. With the promise of hot coffee, Callan manages to get out of bed._ _

__He hadn’t lied when he said he found his job interesting and the various personalities fascinating. His father always told him he should do whatever his heart led him to and after a few odd jobs here and there he feels like he may have found something at Azkaban. But, Haran seems to have an issue with his job. His random demand for reasoning proves that. Working at Azkaban isn’t the most normal job, but he is going to have to convince Haran of its worth, even without the dementors Azkaban is safe from mass breakouts of any kind, plus he knows how to handle himself._ _

__Dressed and ready, Callan made his way downstairs to a naked, save for an apron, Haran placing a full plate of breakfast and coffee in front of him. Looking up at his boyfriend he smiles in gratitude before taking a seat at the place set for him._ _

__“Thanks,” Callan affirms as Haran strips away the apron. The shorter blonde rushes through his breakfast, but glances frequently at Haran to attempt to judge his mood, as he seemed to be in deep thought and eventually left to shower and dress as well.  
Minutes later, Haran stood clothed by the door to see him off. The last thing Callan remembers is the award-winning smile on Haran Slothart’s face before he suddenly became sleepy, faded out, and lost consciousness._ _

__\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__He has been to Azkaban plenty of times, but today he has this feeling that today is a special day. And as he walks through the barely lit cold faced stone corridors with minutes to spare, his shined shoes clacking on the stone floor, while he walks with purpose towards the more protected areas of Azkaban. Most of the inmates, he passes still remain asleep in their tiny filthy cells, most having not washed for days. The exceptionally disturbed prisoners muttering to themselves, wishing for company that will never come._ _

__He walks straight to the cell in the corner, in the back, kneeling and casting a muffliato charm before announcing, “Morning, McNair," while leaning on the bars to the cell. The inmate sneers and turns slightly away irritated by his presence, a constant reminder of his being caught. He is locked up in Azkaban and having to rely on this man to get things done, to carry out his plans._ _

__“Simpleton.”_ _

__"Now, now, is that anyway to start your day. Insulting the only person who cares to visit you."_ _

__"Do not start with me boy. We both know you don't visit me out of the kindness of your heart. So I take it the fool still has no clue you have been taking his place or who you really are?” McNair asks unnecessarily. His visitor is visibility irritated by the offense to his lover._ _

__Steeling his gaze he retorts, “He’s no fool. I am just brilliant at my job. You should know that since the Golden Boy still resides with our favorite Slytherin.”_ _

__“Disproportionate arrogance is still a problem I see. Don't forget my own contribution to this scheme,” McNair states turning fully to glare at the guard at the entrance of his cell. The guard looks back searching the cellmate’s eyes for the answers he so desperately craves._ _

__Gaining no response he blatantly inquires, "How can I ever forget? You remind me at every visit. Now, did I come here just to hear complaints about me or have you decided to move on to the next step of this glorious plan we've concocted."_ _

__"Severus Snape was here."_ _

__His visitor’s eyes light up as he waits for the pertinent information. He needs to know to move on to the next step. Weeks of waiting have been grating on his nerves and even though he has been sufficiently… distracted. He has been ready and raring to get his revenge on the Chosen One. The shame he still feels over the events leading to his downfall is suffocating. Behind the humiliation and the loss of his fame, being branded a fraud and a coward wasn’t the worst of it. It was the years of ostracism and enduring vacuous madness._ _

__"It seems you have indeed done your job well. Even under his false and stoic facade, I could see he is deliriously happy shacking up with Potter."_ _

__Impatiently the visitor asks, "What does his visit mean for our plans?"_ _

__"It means it will hurt all the more once we take his golden lion away. We must move up the time frame. There's no point in waiting any longer. We must move quickly. His visit means he's on to me, which is dangerous because he will soon figure out our connection. He did not fool the Dark Lord without apparently some skill. And even with your disguise, sooner or later he will be on to us. Or at the very least what we are up to. And if he begins to ask the wrong people the right questions..."_ _

__"What do you want me to do first?"_ _

__McNair grins wickedly, beckoning him forward with an unwashed finger.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Severus began to notice that Harry enjoys listening to him read. When Severus inquires as to why, the Gryffindor states his voice helps him relax and when horny does unbelievable things to his body. So that morning, Severus invites Harry to the library to listen to him read before their various visitors show up for the day. The young man’s face lights up and he beats Severus to the Slytherin inspired library. The study is deep Slytherin green with silver accents. Two large wing backed arms chairs sit in the room in front of a modest fireplace, while a low sofa sits alone in the corner near the window. The mantel is decorated with Severus’s accolades for potions and his order of merlin, which Severus came in to discover the Gryffindor staring at._ _

__Severus knows the look in his eyes even while staring at the back of the raven-haired man’s head. His lion is thinking about the war, about the people they had lost, about his regrets over his actions or lack thereof. Severus passes Harry on his way to the armchair on the right._ _

__“Come here,” Severus says in a commanding voice breaking Harry’s stream of consciousness. Harry slowly walks over sitting with his bum between the chair and Severus’s thigh, his legs dangling over the arm, while he buries his face in Severus’s deep navy robe. For several moments, Severus allows Harry to take the comfort he needs. Severus rubs his hand down Harry’s back._ _

__When he feels Harry has had enough time to wallow in his self-pity, he requests his lion to reach for his book of choice from the shelf behind them. Harry reaches leaving his right hand on the arm of the chair as he reaches, an expanse of skin left exposed. Severus is enjoying the expanse of skin when he notices the scars on the back of Harry’s hand._ _

__“Potter?” Severus asks._ _

__Harry tenses, Severus, having forgotten that Harry reacts to hearing him say Potter, amends with a soft, “Harry?” while rubbing the back of his chosen one._ _

__“Yes, Severus?” Harry whispers warily thinking he’s in some sort of trouble._ _

__“What is this on your right hand?” Severus says while reaching toward it and rubbing circles into the flesh._ _

__“Oh,” Harry begins with relief, “that, its nothing, Umbridge, she...umm,” a blush begins to build and Harry looks away from Severus and towards the bookshelf with the book in his hand._ _

__“What does Umbridge have to with this?” Severus asks insistently as he brings the hand closer to his level of sight. Closer to his face, Severus could now see the ridges in Harry’s hand where the words ‘I must not tell lies’ are etched into his skin. Severus feels rage build up in him as he continue to stare at Harry’s hand._ _

__Feeling Severus’s discomfort Harry looks downward with a tentative smile. “Severus, it was along time ago. I didn’t even know you didn’t know,” Harry finishes pathetically and silence follows._ _

__“It doesn’t even matter any more,” Harry continues softly, before being yanked into Severus arms, dropping the book onto the floor._ _

__“Of course it matters, how could that vile woman... why did you not mention it?”_ _

__“I didn’t think...”_ _

__You’d care was left unsaid, but Severus hears it loud and clear. Harry can’t look Severus in the eyes. Severus grasps his lion’s chin and forces him to do so._ _

__“I refuse to allow her to get away with this and quite frankly I am appalled that you did not inform a professor or even Dumbledore of her barbaric treatment.”_ _

__Tears spring to Harry’s eyes and before he even aware of what he was doing Severus pulls Harry close to his chest as he foolishly promises himself that he would not allow anyone to hurt his lover ever again, even the slytherin himself. The needless pain he’s had to endure for so many years must end. Even though, his thoughts are unrealistic, as Severus himself is bound to hurt his lion in some way, he would do his best to see he kept this silence vow._ _

__After several minutes, Severus, curious as to the origins of this trigger, softly asks, “Why do you hate it when I call you Potter?”_ _

__Harry sits up, turning his body to place his knees on either side of his lover’s thighs, seating himself on Severus’s lap to look the Potions Master directly in his dark onyx eyes and whispers crestfallen, “Because it reminds me of the time you hated me.”_ _

__Severus looking properly chastised replies just as softly, “I never hated you.”_ _

__“Well you were rather convincing… I feel like it puts a distance between us,” rubbing Severus cheek Harry continues, “Like you don’t want anything to do with me. I feel like when you call me Potter you are just lumping me together with my father. The man you hated. The man who hurt you._ _

__“I guess I am still afraid that you’ll wake up and know that it’s me you’re married to and just leave, ignore me as if this never happened. I am so afraid you’ll stop loving me, that I am living a dream only to wake up to a nightmare._ _

__“I always wanted a family. You are my family Severus, you and our friends. You can’t ever leave me,” Harry says placing his face in the curve of Severus’s neck, “I don’t think I would survive it.”_ _

__The former Death Eater sits there stunned by the emotional display of his brave Gryffindor. The bleeding hearts have always been in never ending supply in that house, however the genuine feeling broke something in Severus as he began to rub circles in the green-eyed man's neck._ _

__"I will never leave you."_ _

__And as he said the words, Severus finally grasps the fact that he is not the only one with doubts and fears. And as he begins to rub circles into his lover's back, he realizes he and Harry are very much so alike. All he has ever truly wished for is acceptance, comfort in the arms of the one person who would never let go. And Harry would never let go because he also desires the same basic human inclination. Even if his chosen one’s memories awoke in the future and the man in his arms reverted to the Harry he knew previously, they would remain friends and find a way to move forward. Severus has blind faith in that. Faith that Harry's emotions are true even if miss directed by his false memories._ _

__Both he and Harry seek affirmations for their standing in each other's lives. It was not enough to make love and simply wake up next to one another every morning. They had, needed something more, something deeper. Their similarities are shocking, but revealed the reasons why Harry believed so intensely that they could reconcile after the war. His memories and his old potions book gave the Gryffindor an insight into Half Blood Prince's mind that he never thought he could or would provide anyone._ _

__Pulling Harry back to look into his eyes, "Come now Harry. If you wish to hear me read before our visitors arrive, we will have to begin now."_ _

His lover simply nodded and turned to retrieve the fallen book before resting his back against the Potion Master's chest as Sever began to read The Iliad.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry nearly fell asleep relaxed against Severus's chest. 

__"Harry?" Severus attempted gently._ _

__"Mmm?" Harry responded sleepily._ _

__"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini will be here shortly."_ _

__The green-eyed man simply grumbled in response. Severus chuckles and vigorously rubs his lion's arms in order to try and wake him up._ _

__"My lion you must get up. "_ _

__"Can't we just stay here, together, in the library? Give excuses to everyone, like we're not feeling well, and have the day to ourselves."_ _

__The Potions Master kisses the top of the Gryffindor's head. "Sounds enticing, however Mr. Malfoy nor your friends will accept such excuses."_ _

__Harry sighs and rises from the chair, allowing the Potions Master to get up. Harry is walking toward the entrance of the library before Severus places a hand on his chest._ _

__"I will be in the kitchen. Greet our guests when they arrive."_ _

__Surprised, Harry simply nods, looking slightly downtrodden. Severus attempts to brush the pout away with a kiss. His lion always cooked. It made him feel like he was taking care of the Potions Master. But today he decided he would give his lion a break. Harry still looks a bit downtrodden as his Slytherin exits to cook the meal for their guests.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__"Potter," Draco says and nods politely as he exits the floo his lover Blaize following right behind him._ _

__"Hello," Blaize says once he has walked through. Dusting off the floo powder off himself then his Slytherin other half._ _

__"Blaize. I am not a helpless child."_ _

__"No, I don't believe you are," Blaize says with a smirk before wrapping his arms around Draco and squeezing his lover’s arse._ _

__Harry blushes as he observes the scene before him, then turns to look away and provide some privacy._ _

__"You. Are. Insufferable," Draco indignantly screeches and halfheartedly attempts to push his much stronger lover away._ _

__"I love you as well my temperamental dragon." With a kiss on the cheek, Blaize releases him from his hold. Draco steps back and brushes his hands down his front to straighten his clothes._ _

__"I will be with Severus in the kitchen."_ _

__Harry barely moves out of the way as Draco storms past._ _

__Chuckling at Draco's departure, Blaize turns to Harry and asks "So how's life Potter?"_ _

__"Fine. Well," Harry responds sounding stilted._ _

__"No need to be nervous."_ _

__"I am not nervous. I’m ... Well we've never spoken before, not really. I’m not really sure what we can talk about."_ _

__"Our other halves seem like a good start... How has living with Severus been?"_ _

__"Severus has been fine. We have been fine.”_ _

__“Just fine hmm.” Blaize walks around Harry and into the library, back straight and elegant the kind of confidence Harry wishes he had. The mischievous half Italian heads straight for the mantel and observes the honors presented there._ _

__After some time, Blaize turns towards Harry and utters, “Thank you Potter.” He suddenly realizes he’s been staring at the order of merlin for far too long._ _

__“For what?” Harry asks puzzled._ _

__“For not letting them take him. For not letting them drag his name through the mud without consequence.”_ _

__“I love him. I couldn’t just sit by and watch them go after him like ravenous wolves. Not after all he had done for me, for the Wizarding World.”_ _

__“I completely agree. I assume since you and the professor are married that you two are intimate with one another.”_ _

__Harry surprised is sent into a coughing fit._ _

__“Uh, I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”_ _

__“Of course. I mean no harm. I just wonder how your relationship has progressed.”_ _

__“It’s ‘progressed’ just fine. There’s nothing for you to worry about.”_ _

__“Oh, Potter. I. am. not. worried. The professor is well known for his … talents both within the classroom and within the bedroom.”_ _

__“And how would you know about his talents?” Harry requests angrily._ _

__“ As one of his previous Slytherins, one does hear rumors.”_ _

__Blushing, but confident Harry asks, “What kind of rumors?”_ _

__“Oh this and that about the professor’s hands and him being well endowed. But you would know the truth of both statements would you not?”_ _

__“Er…” Harry pauses feeling uncomfortable at the inappropriateness of the conversation._ _

__Some how the conversation continues and Harry grows more accepting. And things only get more intimate as time goes on._ _

__“So, you’ve had sex but he's never rimmed you?”_ _

__“It's not like I wouldn't enjoy it. I have just never asked I don't think Severus would want to. You know do that to me.  
I mean he's… You know the dominant one.”_ _

__“I'm, or rather I should say consider myself, the dominant one between Draco and I and I'll be damned if I don't blow him at least three times a week. Sexual exploration should never be ignored in any and all long time term/ serious relationships.”_ _

__Blazie stands up and creeps into Harry personal space._ _

__“What’s the point in loving someone if you can’t love them entirely. Explore them. Please them. Excite them. Expand their sexual horizon.”_ _

__Draco and Severus come back to Blaize cornering Harry. Both Severus and Draco react immediately. The Potions Master far quicker stating, “Mr. Zabini if you plan to keep those hands, I suggest you remove them from Mr. Potter’s person immediately.”_ _

__Smirking Blaize backs up from the Gryffindor and raises his hands in the air as a symbol of surrender._ _

__“Blaize. You are the most ill-behaved… how you can be so indecorous as pure blood? It’s beyond indecent,” Draco states infuriated, while Blaize only smiles in response._ _

__After the awkward situation, they all sit down to the brunch in the sitting room and speak of more pleasant things, more appropriate things. Coming back to Blaize corning Harry, somehow makes the former Death Eater feel like his lion belongs. Severus has watched Blaize all life, the half Italian only losses proprietary around those he’s fond of. Severus can see that Harry must feel the same. As though he has truly let his chosen in, especially when Draco invites Harry to dinner at the manor. Harry’s infectious smile displays his gratitude while Severus grasps his hand discreetly. Although, Harry has met Draco at Severus’s home, he has never been invited to join Severus at the manor. And though this may be the first time Harry has been in the manor since the reign of the Dark Lord, the Potions Master has faith they can make it through a dinner. Severus anticipates some awkwardness at first, but he believes that he and Harry can share a life together._ _

__\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Once the Slytherin lovers take their leave, Severus and Harry retreat back to the library to wait out Harry’s friends for tea._ _

__“Now what did you and Mr. Zabini discuss while Mr. Malfoy and I prepared brunch? And by Mr. Malfoy and I, I obviously mean I cooked and prepared while Draco gossiped and complained,” Severus says with a smug look upon his face._ _

__Harry’s eyes widen with embarrassment and he hesitantly answers, “Oh, uh. Nothing really.”_ _

__“Your face when Draco and I entered the library said it was much more than nothing. Come here.”_ _

__The Gryffindor bites his lip, not wanting to relive the highly inappropriate conversation he just had. He may have gotten used to Blaize and brazenness, but the thought of sharing their inappropriate conversation did not sit well with him._ _

__“Severus it wasn’t important. We just..”_ _

__“ I will judge its importance. You trust me, do you not?” The Potions Master inquires with a lifted brow._ _

__“Now, that’s not fair. This.. this is different.” The blushing Savior answers back quickly losing the ability to save face._ _

__“Explain to me how this is different from any other secret you would keep from me.”_ _

__“It’s not really a secret… It’s just… I… It’s embarrassing.”_ _

__Severus turns Harry in his lap so that the Gryffindor is forced to face him, green eyes bright with embarrassment._ _

__“How can this conversation have been more embarrassing than all the other conversations we’ve had, or the things we’ve done.” Severus whispers sensuously in Harry’s ear, sending shivers up his Gryffindor’s spine and nibbles on an ear._ _

__Giving in, Harry hurriedly states, “He asked about rimming and whether we’ve done it before.”_ _

__Shocked Severus stops his ministrations._ _

__“And why exactly were you discussing such an intimate topic?”_ _

__“Because he’s a pervert and sex maniac and just wanted to make me uncomfortable.”_ _

__“And does the thought of rimming make you uncomfortable Harry?”_ _

__“I don’t… I’ve never done it before.. I don’t know.”_ _

__The Slytherin takes a moment to contemplate the time. Granger and Weasley are due for a visit soon, but banking on his skills to make his lion come quickly he stands up and deposits his love on the the chair he has just vacated._ _

__“Grab the back of the chair,” Severus instructs._ _

__“What?” Harry asks dumbfounded._ _

__“You do know how it thrills me to have to ask twice.”_ _

__Recognizing the commanding voice, Harry lets go of his apprehension for a moment and turns grabbing the spine of the emerald colored wingback chair._ _

__Severus takes not time in divesting his lover of his clothing, leaving Harry on display. The blush now reaching his upper chest and back._ _

__“Arch your back more,” the Potions Master order hands on twin pale globes._ _

__Harry complies and Severus kneels down, level with Harry’s arse and begins by kneading his lover’s arse. Harry arches further pushing his himself further into Severus hands. The Potions Master kneads each cheek in turn and runs his hands up and down his young lover’s thighs. The Savior relaxes into his lover’s touch and leans on to the more on the back of the chair. Seeing Harry relax Severus moves on, pressing a kiss into the base of his spine then pulling Harry’s cheeks apart. Harry rests his arms on the back of the chair as Severus presses opened mouthed kisses to each cheek before licking a stripe from Harry’s perineum to his hole. Harry shivers in anticipation. Severus continues to press kisses and press his tongue to the areas around Harry’s hole. Nipping at the skin around the sphincter as he continues to purposely miss the target. The Potions Master watches his lion’s hole twitch as he blows warm across it._ _

__Severus gives in and starts laving at the hole, Harry squirms at first then relaxes arching back and resting his cheek against his arm on the back of the wingback chair. Harry pushes his arse back further into Severus reach and the Slytherin takes the opportunity to lave another stripe from his lover’s bollocks to his whole. The Slytherin then points his tongue and presses at the center of Harry’s hole causing his lion to gasp wantonly rubbing himself into the chair. Thrusting deeper with each press of his tongue, Severus starts a zealous rhythm that set off a chorus of moans and whimpers from his lover. Harry groans above him the deeper the thrust and the higher pitched whimpers he receives as testimony to his efforts and skill. Harry’s thighs begin to shake with the effort of holding him up and Severus reaches forward and slowly begins to stroke his lion from base to tip. Playing with the sensitive tip. Under dual stimulation, Harry comes intensely against the back of the chair._ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Harry quickly sweeps his hand through his hair on his way to the sitting room to greet Hermione and Ron. He just finishes pulling up his zipper when Hermione comes through the green flames. Hermione catches Harry pulling his hand away from his zipper, but mentions nothing as Ron comes out of the flames right behind her. Hermione quickly pulls out her wand to diverse them both of any left over soot._ _

__Ron blushes and blurts out, “Thanks.”_ _

__Hermione smiles and turns back toward Harry. Harry sheepishly runs his fingers through his hair again to try and tame it. He looks off to the side before uttering, “Hi.”_ _

__Hermione rushes forward to squeeze Harry into a hug as Ron just slaps him on the arm for his foolishness._ _

__“Harry, how have you been?” Hermione asks once she’s let him out of her bear hug._ _

__“I’ve been great. Umm, how have… you know… you two been?” Harry shyly asks, still not completely comfortable with the duo._ _

__“Fine. We’ve been fine.” Hermione answers looking back at Ron hoping he will say something anything. Ron unsure what to say remains silent as this is not the same Harry he remembers from Hogwarts, the war, or anytime after that._ _

__The Golden Trio continues to stare at one another. Hermione and Ron silently will Harry to remember them and the genuine friendship that they had. To be the person they remember and not this half-empty shell of a person. As they continued to stare at one another, Severus realizes everything they had and once shared was gone. Moreover, he would have to suffer their presence more often so the flame could have the possibility of being rekindled. Taking pity on Harry and attempting to relieve the awkwardness, Severus interrupts, “Well, don’t just stand there.”_ _

__All three are jolted out of their stupor and Severus is the first to be seated._ _

__“Yeah come sit down. We have tea and everything,” Harry says hurriedly and points to the tray set casually on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Severus. Hermione and Ron take seats directly across from them. Ron looks back and forth between Harry and Severus. Still shocked at the unusual closeness between the two._ _

__Breaking the new silence Harry asks, “What have you two be up to?”_ _

__Grinning broadly Ron enthusiastically answers, “Hermione got a job at the Ministry? Leaving all that grass-roots campaigning behind to make real impact.” Ron smiles in Hermione’s direction. As he pauses, his smile slips from his face and he continues, “Unfortunately for me, they don’t see what we did and sacrificed for the as experience for a desk job at the ministry. I’m not even sure it’ll be a good fit, but they should at least give me a shot.”_ _

__Harry and Hermione, instinctively look at one another trying to think of something genuinely encouraging to say. Severus seems to save the day as he inquires, "And what in particular would you do Mr. weasley? I am assuming your qualifications…” Harry quickly glares at Severus and Severus decides the change his approach, “perhaps you would fair well as an Auror."_ _

__"Yeah, I was thinking about leaving my brothers shop and trying the training for recruits, but I didn't exactly finish with high marks."_ _

__Harry glances towards Severus for a second time in an encouraging manner. "I am sure they would make an exception. You did fight in the war. Field experience has to count for something and you do know Kingsley after all. I am sure he would put in a good word."_ _

__Harry face lights up and Severus thinks that even without the memories, subconsciously his lion remembers and feels for his friends. Severus sets back and watches as Harry reconnects with his friends._ _

__"How's your family?"_ _

__"They're great. They're good. Working for George is cool even though he rides me harder than anyone else. The products and spells he invents are getting smarter each year and he's even been letting me help. Trusts me more and more. I know it's hard for him because of Fred and all but..." Ron pauses abruptly._ _

__Harry’s confused look let’s everyone know the Gryffindor's does not remember Fred's death. He has somehow selectively remembered the dead._ _

__“Did he…” Harry begins tentatively and looks to Hermione. She smile encouragement._ _

__“Did he die?”_ _

__"Fred was George's twin. We lost him during the war. They did everything together. Eat. Sleep. Prank. Invent. You name it. I think they even shat together. It was hard for George to move on. He has Angela though and that helps."_ _

__Harry heartbroken utters a small, "I'm sorry."_ _

__"It wasn't your fault. You helped us defeat the bastards. Hell you killed Voldemort. You have nothing to be sorry for."_ _

__Silence followed and everyone seems to be looking everywhere, but at each other. Attempting to move things forward Harry asks, "What about you Hermione? What are you going to be doing at the Ministry?"_ _

__"Well, you know I've always," Hermione stops. Severus assumes because she recalls Harry in fact does not remember. She cautiously continues, "Well, I've always been interested in magical creature rights especially elves. I created SPEW when we were at Hogwarts. I hope to continue that work at the ministry."_ _

__"I've always wanted to do more for elves rights since Dobby died. Maybe I can work with you or help you make SPEW possible?”_ _

__"Severus is still working on perfecting Wolfsbane," Harry says excitedly holding Severus’s hands, putting the Potions Master at ease. The casual gesture went unseen by Ron, but Hermione looks to Severus, who is engrossed with his lion._ _

__“And I want to help make it mandatory for the ministry to help them, Werewolves, in the basic ways, if they choose to become functioning members of society. What happened to Remus shouldn't happen to anyone? Maybe Greybeck wouldn't have been so angry if he hadn't have been shunned. Plus he and plenty others bit several people and children that need help.”_ _

__“What gave you the idea?” Hermione asks cautiously, believing she already knew the answer._ _

__Harry looks at Severus lovingly as he answers happily, “It was Severus. We had a bit of a tiff and it got me thinking about the future and how I felt so helpless when it come to both Remus and Doby’s situation.”_ _

__Taking Severus’s hand Harry continues, “Severus reminded me that people look up to me and they would basically give me anything I asked, but I don’t want anything for myself I have everything I need.”_ _

__Harry looks directly towards Hermione when saying, “But I could use that power for others, for other people who need to be treated better than the outcasts the Wizarding public dubs them.”_ _

__Hermione watches Harry light up as he continues to speak. Knowing what Harry believes it isn’t hard to believe he would want to hold whom he believe is his lovers hand. What’s odd is Severus’s reaction of smiling back and giving a gentle squeeze._ _

__“When did this happen?” Hermione blurts out interrupting Harry’s speech on using his powers for good._ _

__Harry bewildered and slightly angry asks, “What do you mean? Were you not listening?”_ _

__“I was inspired by Severus, in more ways than one,” Harry finishes with a smirk._ _

__“No, no, not that. This. Severus. When did you stop pretending?” Hermione yells._ _

__“I do not know what you mean Miss Granger?” Severus asks trying to keep the peace._ _

__“Don’t, you know exactly what I mean? Have you even been looking for Harry’s attacker or have you just been enjoying his complacent behavior?”_ _

__“What the hell are you on about Mione?” Ron asks shocked by her behavior. Harry begining to get upset squeezes his lover’s hand harder for comfort._ _

__“They’re together. They’re really together. How long?” Hermione demands vehemently._ _

__Severus makes an attempt to speak, but Hermione cuts him off._ _

__“How long do you think this will last? You've been living a daydream and one day this dream will end and give way to a very real nightmare? Leaving Harry as the only one who suffers.”_ _

__Severus and Harry are both shocked silent as Ron says softly, “Mione calm down.”_ _

__“Calm down. Do you know what’s going to happen once Harry regains his memory?”_ _

__Silence is the only response._ _

__“I didn’t think so and neither do I. They have genuine feelings for one another now. What do think is going to happen when Harry remember his previous life, the memories his lost. The worlds could collide and he may not know the difference between what’s happening now and reality.”_ _

__“I love him,” Harry says softly, but sternly._ _

__Gently Hermione states, “Now. You love him now Harry, but what about later. You have no control over that.”_ _

__Harry responds braver, “I don’t care about later. I love him and I will continue to love him not matter what.” Severus is touched by how adamantly Harry defends him and himself. Hermione is left frustrated, but recognizes she won’t win. Harry did not lose his stubbornness along with his memories._ _

__“And what exactly do you have to say for yourself _professor _? Can you honesty say that once Harry is his original self that you will continue to love him, continue to let him bask in your presence?”___ _

____Hermione turns to Harry forgetting her earlier wisdom in her passion, "Harry you can't live like this."_ _ _ _

____Harry suddenly stands and everyone looks up towards him._ _ _ _

____“ I am not going to just sit here and listen to you bash our lives! You haven’t been here an hour and you think you know anything about either of us!”_ _ _ _

____“Harry, I just...”_ _ _ _

____“I. DON’T. CARE. You have no RIGHT! NONE.”_ _ _ _

____“Calm down Harry” Severus interjects calmly._ _ _ _

____“Harry?” Ron blurts before thinking and Harry rounds on him, but before he can retort Severus stands as well._ _ _ _

____“We need desert,” Severus states definitively changing the subject._ _ _ _

____“What?!”_ _ _ _

____“Desert Harry.”_ _ _ _

____“But Severus.”_ _ _ _

____“You and Mr. Weasley here will got to the market and retrieve some treacle tart while I converse with our very curious Miss Granger.”_ _ _ _

____Harry looks into Severus’s eyes. The Gryffindor is dispirited when he sees the pain in his lover’s eyes, but Harry does not put up a fight instead his walks out of the sitting room and towards to kitchen to get the stash of muggle only they keep in the small cupboard. Ron looks between the two most determined people he has ever known, before setting off after Harry._ _ _ _

____\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once outside, they both tread on in silence for a long while. Once they are in a more crowded area Ron attempts to console Harry, "She means well you know. Your memory problems... They're not just going to disappear. You ... And Severus need to accept that."_ _ _ _

____Sighing Harry relies amicably, “It's not that I haven't accepted it. I just refuse to let it ruin the one good thing I truly care about."_ _ _ _

____They continue with more amicable discussion, while picking up a blueberry pie for Ron along with Harry’s treacle tart._ _ _ _

____“Sometimes I wish my family had pull like the other pure blooded snobs. I mean Draco got whatever he wanted.”_ _ _ _

____“You know he’s not that bad.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re only saying that because of Severus.”_ _ _ _

____Harry starts laughing, “No, really, once you get to know him he’s…”_ _ _ _

____Out of nowhere a spell flies past Ron face nearly missing Harry’s face. Harry and Ron both start to pull out their wands, but it's too late. A second spell flies and hits Harry square in the chest. Ron’s hit next with expelliarmus and watches his wand fly into the air, then ropes appear out of nowhere and he falls to the ground beside Harry. Harry lies lifeless beside him and a hooded figure comes out of the shadows. Ron tries to break free of his bonds, struggling as he watches as the hooded figure carry his best friend away._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see comments and Kudos. If you comment, I will reply. Thank You!


End file.
